Thorned Blossom
by Caithyral
Summary: Haruno Sakura,a young girl, enrolls in a boys only school in an attempt to find details of her missing mother.However when she is thrown in a scenario where she needs to fight for her very breath, her original trifling fears disappear. (Temporarily dropped)
1. First Step: Entering Shangrila

**Author's Notes.** Some time ago I wrote an original story with this story line, but it didn't go too well. In this I am only using the characters from Naruto and Saiyuki which will be in a sort of world, which is a slight mixture of the two and largely my own, and am going to use my original story line for this with some twists.

Therefore even if you are not familiar with either anime, or even both, keeping up with the story will not be a problem.

PS: Name order followed here would be Japanese style. Last Name, First Name.

* * *

This wasn't how Sakura wanted it to turn out. When she had pictured her high school, it wasn't at a new place where she knew no one, it wasn't so scary, it didn't hold a heavy duty within it and it definitely wasn't with her wearing a boy's uniform.

But this is what had happened, this was how it had turned out. Fate was a weird thing, life was strange, it was all so cruel. Sakura held the pendant hanging around her neck, in a tight grip, somehow feeling like this was giving her courage, her mother's sole belonging she had. After all a mother's love does that to you, it is the one thing that makes the bad things go away in the deadly stillness of the night. She had never felt that, she had never felt herself in the protective aura of her mother. She didn't even know what she looked like.

Her family was a traditional one, and so were many from the village where she came. She was quite skilled in the martial arts, and was the heir to her family. She had been brought up by her father, who very stubbornly had never once spoken of her mother. The only thing she had was this necklace, this was it. Her only source of protection.

With a heavy heart she looked around the deserted parking lot, she had been dropped off here a long time ago, but she was still wandering around here. Vacation hadn't ended yet, but she was here anyways. She finally decided to leave the lot and made her way towards what looked like a field. It was, a football field. She sat down on the grass, then she lay back. The grass tickled her skin, it was cool and nice. Smiling somewhat bitterly, she sighed and turned around.

What a strange year it had been, like a dream. She would have named it a nightmare had it not shown her the one hope of knowing something about her mother. It started with her childhood friend and crush Sasuke, declaring that he was leaving the village. He was the second son, so it wasn't like he was the heir to the family. She had decided to confess to him before he left, and had been rejected before she had even finished.

"You're annoying"

A clump of grass was crushed in her iron grip, and she sighed. A few months later, was the incident which had made her take the dramatic move to come to a boys only school. She had found a crumpled up letter in an old unused room at the back of the house, a love letter. Addressed to her mother, not from her father. It was practically ineligible. All she could make out of it was ..

Aoi..Come here...help...back... Shangrila Gakuen...I love you... forget..

The "I love you" was written in such a bold manner, that it was the only easily readable part of the letter. There was no name but she was sure that there was no way this was from her cold, indifferent father. There was no way, not to mention her father had taken up his education in this village, and Shangrila Gakuen was a good distance apart.

It was there she had decided what she was going to do, she was going to find out what had happened to her mother. And she wasn't going to come back until that happened.

Her best friend Ino had supplied her with necessary info. It was almost annoying how easy it was to convince her father to let her transfer, but then again he had rarely ever cared for her. Times when they didn't even talk for days were not rare, so this was not a surprise for her. Ino on the other hand was quite excited at the idea. It seemed like there was also a sister academy, a girls only of course, to the Boys school, it was called Konoha Gakuen. Sakura had considered going there, as the two schools were situated quite close, but then that seemed quite a waste. So..

Here she was.

Thinking back on everything somehow gave her new courage, she got up and brushed herself. Ino had made her quite angry when she had cut her hair, that how easy it was to make her into a guy. There was nothing to "hide". Sakura gave a soft scowl at the memory and brushed the short bangs out of her eyes.

"Hey," a voice suddenly startled her. She turned around confused and saw a tall blonde guy standing there. He was also in school uniform, but the tie was a different color, green in contrast to her red. A second year.

"Hey..," she muttered, suddenly scared whether her voice was going to give her away

The guy looked at her up and down, with narrowed eyes. She knew very well a guy wouldn't be, shouldn't be nervous in such a situation, and ..

She wasn't no lady either, she blurted out ,"Is something wrong?"

He raised an eyebrow, and turned around mumbling ,"How annoying, why did you have to come?"

Sakura was startled at that. What the hell did he mean by that? But it seems like he didn't want an answer to his rude question as he had walked off.

She glared at his back.

"_Stuck up bastard,_" came a thin, high pitched voice.

Sakura grabbed at the pendant. "He isn't gone yet," she hissed.

"_Whatever."_

Her pendant replied, but then again what could she say? That was exactly what she wanted to say, it had taken the words right out of her mouth.

"Ya," she said trailing after the rude guy ,"Might as well go to school huh? Jewel."

"_Yes," _the 'jewel' replied

Now this was her own little secret. No one knew this, that the one thing that knew everything about her was a piece of beautiful rock.

The main gate was impressive, the inside was even more impressive. When she entered the first thing she saw was a huge room with a table on the other side, with a woman sitting on it, not behind it, 'on' it. She was a gorgeous woman, with long black hair, and tall shapely body.

"Good morning," she smiled at her ,"And who might this excited new student maybe?"

Sakura walked towards her, "I am Haruno Satoshi."

"Hmmm," the woman looked through some files she had on her desk. Sakura took this time to look around the room. It was kinda old fashioned in its decor sense, and there were some paths leading out of it and a staircase.

"Here," the woman handed her a file ,"No wonder I didn't recognize you Haruno-Kun, you're the transfer student."

Sakura looked plainly at her.

"Ah," she smiled ,"we here don't get many transfer students. It is usually from junior high to senior high."

"Oh," Sakura looked at her file

"Everything you need is there," the woman said ,"A small map, time tables, student ID card etc etc."

Sakura thanked the woman politely and turned to sit at a few sofas close so she could sit down and check these out.

"Oh," the woman called from behind ,"Call me MG."

_Huh?_

Sakura turned to look at her plainly again. The woman gave her a childish grin.

"Principal?" someone called out almost sounding exasperated

_HUH?_

Sakura's eyes shot up to a guy with a monocle on his nose. He had dark hair, and emerald green eyes. Soft eyes...

"Why hello there," he smiled gently at her when he noticed her,still almost scowling at the woman, he said grinning,"How do you do?"

"Hello," Sakura said confused. Had ha just called the woman principal?

_Now this is my kind of principal._

Mg pouted ,"I was just looking over the files of the new students, couldn't leave him alone could I?"

The guy sighed ,"I am Chou Hakkai, please call me Hakkai."

She smiled at him, still somewhat taken aback at the casual attitude and environment when the principal was right there ,"I am Satoshi Haruno."

"Could you be the transfer student?" he asked

"Yeah," she answered.

He chuckled, then apologized when her face twisted in even more confusion.

"Welcome," he smiled ,"I wish you a wonderful time here."

_Ptui, I think I am going to puke._

Sakura clutched the pendant, giving a weird smile. By this time the principal had left, giving her a slight tap.

"So," she noticed he was also a second year, "Why are you at school?"

"Ah," he scratched his head ,"Its quite boring at home."

She didn't pursue the matter, not that she had the chance to, as a redhead suddenly barged in. His long hair flowing behind him, as he moved around violently.

"That's where you are Hakkai," he was near yelling ,"Goku is at it again!"

Hakkai sighed ,"What did he do?"

"He ate my freakin ice cream I had bought special from back home," he spat ,"ALL OF IT!"

_Ice cream? Wow.._

Sakura couldn't help giggle, the red head finally noticed her. His eyes narrowed somewhat.

"Who are you?"

"Oh," Sakura quickly dissolved her smile ,"I am Haruno Satoshi."

"The 'transfer student'," Hakkai smiled ,"This is Sha Gojyo."

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "That lucky bastard," he grinned ,"getting such a cutie for a roommate."

Sakura blinked.

"Excuse me?" Hakkai smiled

"Ah," Gojyo snapped to him ,"Well for now, do something a about Goku."

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the comical situation.

"Yes, yes," Hakkai walked ahead. Gojyo looked over her again ,"Another midget huh?"

"Another?" she smiled at him, catching him somewhat off guard. He was probably expecting her to be angry, not smiling.

_Midget he says! Why I oughta..that skinny little cockroach._

He grinned ,"Yeah, come see the other one."

Sakura grinned and followed him, quite strangely holding onto her pendant while she did so. Gojyo shrugged, he didn't care what people did. Everyone had own reasons.

Apparently they were going to where the rooms were, which were at the second floor. As they walked silently Sakura looked out the windows, and noticed someone sitting under a tree. Another red head, but his was even longer than Gojyo's. He sat quietly, and somehow Sakura couldn't tear away from him. She stopped, and gazed at his figure. She caught a tinge of green, another second year.

He looked up, what seemed quite sudden and caught her eye. She violently stepped back, and tripped. Gojyo had gone ahead, but when he heard the thump he hurried back.

"What happened?" he asked ,"You ok?"

"Yeah," she said getting up, embarrassed.

After a few moments she found herself in a large, tidy room. The way here, she had been stupidly careful not to go close to the window. Hakkai was standing up and seemed to be almost scolding a small boy. Brown haired, small structure and large brown eyes. His uniform was different from them, he was a junior high student.

He was pouting. "Buuuut," he moaned ,"I was hungry."

"What were you doing here anyways?" Gojyo asked angrily

"Nataku isn't here yet," he said swinging his legs," I was booooored."

"How did he get in?" Hakkai asked Gojyo ,"if you didn't let him in."

"Ah," Gojyo stuttered ,"Well, I ..hmm..."

"You left the door open?"

"Well, its just us around her for now," Gojyo looked at the ground.

_So what the hell is he? A mother?_

Hakkai sighed ,"Well then, it's your fault."

Goku's eyes turned to Sakura ,"Hey.."

"Hi," she smiled ,"I am Haruno Sak..Satoshi."

_What was that just now?_

He blinked at her, then gave a large grin ," I am Son Goku, please call me Goku."

"Call him a monkey," Gojyo leaned on her shoulder.

"Shut up, you cockroach," Goku yelled at him.

_Wow, I would say great minds think alike, but I somehow bring myself to associate myself with either of them._

Sakura chuckled. Somehow she felt comfortable, somehow as though this was very natural. How weird.

She looked over her own files when they had finally gotten calm. She was sitting on one of the beds with Hakkai, while Gojyo and Goku fought over some cards on the other.

"You're in room 113," he said ,"that's even further ahead from here, its kinda isolated you can say."

"Why?" she asked

"It wasn't meant as a student room, but well, circumstances made it so that a student was given that room, it was originally an art room," he said

"So," she said ,"does it have a bathroom?"

"Yeah," he said ,"Ofcourse."

_Art room? There is something fishy here._

Sakura looked over the map, and felt somewhat excited. Being in such a large school, that actually needed a map was really exciting.

Hakkai smiled at her excitement, "I have a feeling you will enjoy it here."

Sakura nodded, and smiled brightly.

"Shall I drop you off to your room?" he asked ,"so you may freshen up."

She nodded again, and started to pull her files back into her folder. Hakkai told the two that he was going to show her, her room. Gojyo had nodded, while Goku had said a loud "See ya later!"

They walked for a while, and soon the regular row of rooms numbers faded out of view, and now was just plain wall.

Finally they reached a door, an old dark brown door, with the number 113 engraved on it.

"Were rooms full?" she asked

"Yes," he replied ,"There was no helping it, you had to be sent here."

She pulled out they key she had found in her folder, and tried it in the hole. It clicked and she pushed it open, expecting a dirty room. It was quite the opposite, somewhat to her surprise. Quaint and calming, a large room perfectly organized. A small fridge on the further end, dividing the room into two parts. One part held her belongings, and a bed. The other had a computer, a desk with a lot of paper on it, a well made bed and a small bookcase overflowing with books. There was a small door in this side, which obviously was the washroom.

This was of course as she knew the hardest part, sharing a room with a guy. This wasn't going to be easy. But she would manage somehow.

"Move," a cold voice interrupted her thoughts. It was the same rude blonde guy from before! No..No..no...

_Oh great, just peachy._

"Hello Sanzo," Hakkai chirped, and got a grunt in return. Sanzo dropped his jacket on the bed and entered the bathroom.

"Have you met him before?" Hakkai asked

"Yeah," she said ,"How did you know?"

He turned to her with a gentle smile, "Well then, don't worry so much."

"Huh?"

"Well," he turned to go, and just as he had closed the door said ,"If he hasn't said anything till now, he won't say it after wards."

Sakura looked shocked at him.

"I am no fool," he laughed softly ,"And neither is he."

He then snapped the door close. Sakura's heart was pounding inside her.

_They know._

Back in Hakkai's room, now that Goku had gone, Hakkai lay peacefully on his bed thinking. Sanzo would do anything to get rid of a roommate, there was no way that he wouldn't have realized that Satoshi was a chan not kun, and exposing this would be an easy way out. Then why had he not said anything yet?

Well, in any case, it seemed like this year was going to be interesting. He just wished it would be a good kind of interesting.


	2. Second Step: Snooping around

Being Friday now, and school starting on Monday, she was beginning to regret coming so early.

It was anything but pleasant in the room. Sanzo, as she had heard Hakkai call him, was still in the washroom. She sat silently on her bed. Hakkai knew about her little secret, already. What if others did too ? What if they too know? According to what Hakkai had said Sanzo knew. Should she feel relaxed due the reason Hakkai had said ?

_He is a man still, what if he decides to make the 'best' of the situation?_

Sakura shivered, and tensed up as the sound of the shower died down. Soon a wet blonde came out of the shower with only a towel around his torso. She blushed and looked away. He completely avoiding her went to the cupboard, opened it and pulled out a white shirt and black pants.

"Look away," he ordered. She compiled and turned to the wall. The sound of rustling made her blush even more.

"You can look now," she was told. Looking back she saw he was neatly dressed and was combing his hair.

"What?" he asked annoyed

"Well," she muttered "hmmm ..."

"Speak up, don't annoy me. "

"How will I change clothes and stuff?" she asked. He knew already that she didn't come with chest hair, and he wasn't telling, for whatever reasons. But at least she knew that she could be frank now.

However he turned to her surprised. "Isn't that awfully bold of you, " he drawled.

She shrugged ,"Well?"

"Let me tell you something," he said coldly walking up to her and leaning close,"Don't ever make me angry, or even our dear principal can't save you, got it ?"

_Well that settles why he is being so nice. Mg's got something to do with it. _

She nodded nimbly.

_You were going too far. Way to go you annoyed the blonde._

Sanzo froze a little at the weird buzzing sound and looked around confused a while. Sakura grabbed at her pendant. Giving her another cold look, he resumed his seat at the computer.

What a weird boy, she thought as she looked over him. Pulling out a pack, he lit a cigarette, which greatly annoyed her.

"I am going for a bath," she said. He said nothing. Somehow how the fact that he didn't care at all that she was a girl, was irritating her. It was like it was no deal at all for him to have a girl in his room. She stood giving him a look of disbelief.

Sanzo spared her a glance,"I couldn't care less if you were a female or a male or a rodent. To me you are just one thing and that's annoyance. "

Sakura looked coldly ,"I see. "

Sanzo said nothing more and continued to work on his computer. Sakura looked at him for a while but when he totally took no notice of her existence, she got up and decided to wash her face. In this school you were required to wear your uniform until evenings. Even though school hadn't exactly started she didn't want to take any chances of being scolded on her first day and since they were all also wearing uniform she was happy she hadn't taken the risk.

Sakura locked the door from inside and splashed cold water on her face. This refreshed both her body and mind. Cleaning up well, she emerged again from the washroom. Deciding to set up her stuff now, she began to open her bags. Sanzo gave an annoyed grunt, but she avoided him. Slowly and carefully she filled her cupboard, her trunk was re arranged well, and her alarm clock was placed on her bedside table.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said softly

"Hm," Sanzo's eyes became more focused on the monitor

"Well," Sakura looked at his bookshelf ,"Is that your own, or was it in the room?"

He turned to her, then followed her gaze to his bookshelf, and grunted again.

"Can I put my books there then?" she judged from his silence that it wasn't his.

He sighed and got up ,"Fine, but let me re arrange mine then."

They spent a lot more time than was necessary in trying to arrange the bookshelf in a way both would be satisfied. There was just no space in there, no matter how much they tried.

After half an hour, Sanzo pulled out his mobile and dialed furiously.

"I need a bigger bookshelf," he demanded immediately into the phone, and then hung up.

Sakura couldn't believe his rudeness, he was acting as though he was the prince of this place. She had gathered so far, that he definitely had a relation with the principal, but even then that didn't give him the right to talk like that. She tried to show her disapproval through her face only, but of course that had no effect.

In about only ten minutes, a very silent ten minutes of taking down their books, there was a knock at the door. A larger bookshelf was waiting for them outside. Sanzo didn't even let her talk, and very carefully had the shelf set where the previous one had been and gave the other one back.

Once she saw that his mood was better, she tried again ,"Excuse me?"

"What?" he said setting his books on the top sections

"Well," Sakura squirmed ,"How come you didn't just get another small one? Then we could have had our own shelves."

Sanzo stiffened up, and if his back wasn't turned to her, she would have seen a faint blush cross his face. He choose not to answer her, and she decided to let it go.

"You can have the lower sections," he said

Sakura nodded, and arranged her books on the shelf. She couldn't help but feel slightly proud of shutting up the Blond Prince.

After her stuff had been taken care of, it was nearing evening. She changed into her casual clothes, Sanzo had gone out a while ago, so she locked up the room and made her way towards Hakkai's room.

To her disappointment, the door was locked. Thinking about what to do now, she decided to go back to the main Hall, maybe she would find someone there.

There was no one there, nor in the cafeteria, neither in the fields. Weird, she thought, maybe they had all gone out? Maybe club activities? But school hadn't started yet for those. She noticed a rather large building in the distant and made her way towards that. Entering it she realized it was a library, which she found quite odd. Aren't libraries inside the main building? But this was some library alright, it was so huge that she wondered if a human could read all of them in one lifetime.

"Why hello there," a man's voice squeaked

Sakura looked at the librarian, and was actually really taken aback. Such a queer person he was! Holding a bunny doll, and grinning in the most uncomfortable way.

"He-hello," Sakura said trying to make a smile

He smiled even more ,"New student?"

"Yes," she said walking over to him

"Well then," he pulled out a card ,"Shall I make the library card for you?"

Sakura nodded ,"Yes, please. Thank you."

"My my ," he said ,"what a polite little child."

Sakura shivered a little, she didn't know what but there was something wrong with this man, something very wrong.

A young boy put a book in front of the librarian, "There, within time limit."

"Wonderful," the man chuckled dryly

Sakura looked with a quickened heartbeat, it was the redheaded boy from under the tree. He took no notice of her at first, but as the librarian became busy with finding his card, he spared her a glance. His eyes narrowed very slightly.

"May I talk to you in private?" he asked

"huh?" Sakura stuttered taking a step back

'Why?" he asked ,"Something wrong?"

"Ah," she looked down ,"No, Um Sure."

"Here you go," the man handed her a card.

The redheaded guy after looking over his card put it in his pocket, turned around and walked away. Sakura reckoned she was to follow him, so she did.

After they were some distance away from the library, he suddenly stopped.

"Well?" she asked ,"What did you want?"

He turned to her and gave a smirk. She glared back at him. Hu reached out his hand startling her, and pulled out her card from her hand. She shivered when his cold hand brushed hers, and noticed how his nails were quite long and sharp.

"This," he said holding the card to her face

She looked confused at him, then noticed the card. She clutched her chest. Her name was imprinted on the top in bold red color, Haruno Sakura.

"What the..." she looked at him scared

"Don't worry," he said giving her back the card ,"its not that I am interested or anything, but it isn't really that obvious. But I am used to disguises, that's all."

He gave her back the card ,"I will tell you to be careful, that librarian, isn't something you would want to get too involved with. Alright?"

"Yes," she looked at her card ,"Thankyou."

"For what?" he leaned against a tree, his hands in his pocket

She looked up ,"Hm, for keeping my secret."

He raised an eyebrow ,"I see. Like I said, I don't care. And I am sure I am not the only one."

She smiled ,"No. It seems I am not too good at pretending."

He chuckled ,"Maybe so, but that is not the reason people will not notice. Its because they are not used to out of ordinary, and they will believe what normal circumstances tell them to."

Sakura smiled. He was much easier to talk with then she had though he would be, why had she been uncomfortable about? She thanked him again, told him she would go and look for the others who knew. He smiled at that. She walked off, turned around after a while and gave a small wave. He gave a small wave in return.

So that's the woman, he thought staring at her back.

Sakura felt just a little bit happy from this encounter. Such a mysterious and kind creature, she thought to herself. Her heart was still pounding, but it was in such a pleasant way. This had never happened before, not even with Sasuke.

_Hey hey, relax. This isn't what you're here for. _

Sakura ignored it, and hurried on a little towards the school building, wishing that the Blonde Prince wasn't back yet. She didn't want to ruin her mood.

_Get the hell out of your little daze, and look there. What is that weird door?_

Sakura stopped and looked around. There was indeed a strange door there, it was completely different from the other decor. Not to mention, it was just there. Without anything behind it except the forest. She walked slowly towards it, maybe I was some kind of weird decoration?

Walking around it, she looked over it carefully. Then suddenly a blinding light sprang from the door, and Sakura fell to the ground fainted.

"Hakkai," Goku said slowly ,"What's this?"

Hakkai sat down next to her ,"I don't know Goku."

"Had he seen the door, or was he just accidentally here?" Gojyo asked

Sanzo gave him a look.

"What?" Gojyo asked

"Well," he sighed ,"to start the barrier doesn't allow anyone to come inside, except the student council."

"To start?" Gojyo said ,"What else is there?"

Sanzo said nothing.

Hakkai had an orb of light around his lights, as he leaned over her. "Its a good thing she isn't hurt."

He picked her up carefully, "Maybe I should take her back to your room."

Sanzo shrugged ,"I don't have a choice, and its not really mr room anymore."

Hakkai smiled.

"That's a beautiful pendant he has," Goku said as they walked together towards the school ,"But it is a little girl no?"

"Must be his mothers or something," Gojyo said ,"but you know Hakkai carrying him like this, is kinda weird isn't it? Just carry him on your back. Its like he is your princess or something."

Hakkai turned the slightest of pinks ,"I don't think that would be appropriate."

"I ca't believe you idiots," Sanzo lit another cigarette ,"At least you Gojyo, I didn't expect this."

"Huh?" he said angrily ,"What does that mean?"

Sanzo said nothing and puffed silently.


	3. Third Step:  Princess

Sakura looked about her confused, and at the same time somewhat enthralled. There were weird people all around her. They had large pointed ears, with strange marks on their faces. Sakura tried to remember why she was here, and how she got here but her memory seemed blocked. She peered through them for a familiar face, but saw none. They seemed busy, running around, doing shopping, couples walking together and noise all around. Her vision zigzagged the more she tried to concentrate and slowly a feeling of intense loneliness overcame her.

"Are you alone?" A voice came

"Yes," she felt herself trembling

"How come, there are so many people around you."

"No," Sakura looked around,"They are not like me."

"How cruel of you," the voice had a cold ring to it, "And then people call me twisted."

Sakura turned around to find the face of the person who was saying this but saw no one there. Feeling something creep up her feet, she looked down and saw a pink bunny doll climbing up her leg. She screamed.

"What the hell?" Sanzo jerked his head towards the girl, now clutching her head.

"What happened?" he moved towards her,"Are you alright? Hey!"

Sakura slowly turned to look at him. Her eyes were wide in horror. A nightmare...

"What happened?" he repeated patiently

Her lips trembled, what was she to tell him? A toy had scared her.

"Tell me," he demanded, "This might be...Something freakin important..."

Sakura looked at her hands, as reality caught up with her heart. She was in her own room, safe (somewhat) and no bunny dolls around.

"It was nothing," she said,"Just a nightmare."

Sanzo narrowed his eyes, but when she said no more he moved away from her, picked up the book he had dropped and placed it back on the shelf. "Hakkai wanted us to go to his room, once you woke."

Sakura nodded and got up, "Let's go." The thought of meeting Hakkai cheered her up.

Sanzo looked over her,"Don't girls usually not like it when their clothes are rumpled?"

"Well," she said wearing her shoes,"I am not a girl right now."

Sanzo raised an eyebrow. Later they walked to Hakkai's room in silence. As they passed the large window Sakura looked outside hoping to catch a glimpse of the red headed guy but didn't see anyone. Somewhat disappointed she looked down.

But her disappointment didn't last long, for when they had almost reached Hakkai's room, Sanzo stopped suddenly, and Sakura very casually bumped into him.

"What the...", she rubbed her forehead, and looked sideways to see what had happened. The red headed guy was standing there, just standing there looking at Sanzo.

The two shared a small eye-to-eye battle. Sakura's heart beat fastened when his dark eyes moved from Sanzo to her. Sanzo looked back at Sakura and then glared at the guy. The guy smirked, opened a door to his right and disappeared.

"You know him?" Sanzo asked coldly without looking at her, and placing his hand on Hakkai's room's door knob.

"Well," she stuttered,"Kinda?"

He didn't answer, and barged into Hakkai's room.

Hakkai was lying on his bed, while Gojyo was lying on top of Goku. Gojyo sprang back, "This is not what it looks like." It seemed the two of them had been fighting.

Sakura started to laugh. Gojyo blushed a bit as he stared at her, "How could I not have noticed it?"

Sakura stopped,"What?"

"I am sorry Haruno-kun," Hakkai smiled gently at her,"But we had to inform these two. Please don't worry the Principal knows of your secret and we have been ordered to take care of you."

Sakura blinked at him. Hakkai gestured her to sit down, she sat somewhat stiffly beside Hakkai. Sanzo had taken a seat further from them on a small sofa.

Goku was gawking at her,"I knew it. You are way too cute for a guy."

"No you didn't," Gojyo snarled

"Whatever the case," Hakkai interrupted,"Sakura-chan doesn't need to worry. We will be here to protect her, if she falls into any problem."

"She is one step ahead of you," Sanzo said,"She has already formed a friendship with the Prince."

Sakura blinked at him; Sanzo saying the word Prince just somehow felt wrong. Hakkai sighed.

"Sakura-chan, has Kougaji said anything to you?"

"Kougaji?" she said," you mean the one with the long red hair?"

"Yes."

"Well," she looked around nervously,"I met him in the library."

"What the heck were you doing in the library alone?" Sanzo said angrily.

"Sanzo please," Hakkai said,"She does not know anything. Anyways, what did he say?"

"I think he knows," Sakura said softly.

Hakkai looked a little taken aback at first, then he quickly regained his smile," That was bound to happen, he is no idiot." There was an outburst of 'What's that supposed to mean?' from Gojyo but Hakkai ignored him. "Don't worry, just please don't go near him again."

Sakura nodded,"Alright."

Hakkai smiled,"Thank you."

"For what?" Sakura asked

"For trusting me enough to agree so quickly," he chuckled,"please continue to do so."

Sakura smiled. Of course she would trust him, with his eyes and smile it was impossible not to. As far as Kougaji was concerned, Sakura had a feeling that her taste in men was bad.

"Well now enough of this," Hakkai got up,"Let's go out. We will show you the town, or village or whatever you want to call it."

"Dump," Sanzo extinguished his cigarette.

* * *

"She is here," Kougaji said, his head bowed,"I am positive it's her."

"Well done," a woman said. She was tall, slim, and beautiful with a little too generously revealing outfit. She was painting her nails, looking almost bored.

Kougaji bowed a little more and got up, "I will let you more when the time comes."

"I am sure," she looked over nails,"You will."

* * *

The town was comprised of a small grocery store, a candy shop, a suppliers shop and a small cafe. The people who worked at these shops came from a village at the side of the mountain, and bothered coming so far for easier money as compared to manual work.

Sakura found the place quaint and not at all a "dump". She was used to small areas and so this was not a big problem for her. Hakkai pleasantly introduced her to everyone; apparently the people liked Hakkai here a lot. Sakura felt refreshed by this outing, and the cake that they were eating at the cafe was also much too delicious.

"This is a pretty cute place," she said,"Really feels nice."

Hakkai smiled a mysterious smile and said,"Well that is no surprise. It is...a beautiful place."

They had lost Gojyo to some blonde earlier in the journey, and Goku had stopped by the candy shop. So now it was just her, Hakkai and a very very quiet Sanzo eating here. The place was decorated in a similar manner to the main school and held even the same atmosphere. Sakura found it enjoyable and knew she would be coming here a lot. Not that of course she had much of a choice.

After a while the three made their way back to the school. In the late evening the school looked like a majestic mansion in front of a daunting and deep background. Like something out of a novel.

"It is beautiful," she whispered. Hakkai followed her gaze and said "You think so? Girls tend to find such an atmosphere scary."

"It is scary," she said,"but beautiful."

Sanzo smirked a little,"You do seem to find scary things interesting."

"Sanzo please," Hakkai said angrily,"What is up with you?"

"Nothing is up with me," he drawled, "Just that it is a little annoying having that Prince on our tail."

Hakkai sighed, and Sakura looked down. The rest of the journey back into Hakkai's room was quiet, once they had reached Hakkai's room Sakura bowed, thanked Hakkai and with a heavy heart followed Sanzo back to their room.

The night was as she had expected it to be, quiet. Sanzo had not uttered a word, but surprisingly she had slept easily, not even having a guy in the room seemed to matter.

_Now this is not normal._

The next day Sakura was greeted by the absence of Sanzo in the room. It was the last day before school year and she felt excited in her heart. She pulled on her clothes, her shoes, brushed her hair and walked out the room, locking it behind her.

There was a lot of noise today, it seemed that the students were beginning to arrive and Sakura saw many strange faces walking around. She walked as confidently as she could; she got a few heads to turn around but most just ignored her. Hakkai's room was locked, upon which she felt a little helplessness creep up on her. She looked around wondering what to do, when a hand was casually placed on her shoulder.

Sakura's heart beat fastened despite herself at the familiar sounding 'Hey'. She turned around and gave a small smile to the red headed boy. Kougaji. He had a smile, which felt a little scary to her now. She wondered how she was supposed to act.

"Your friends are not here I presume," he said ,"After all they have duties to perform, how about you come with me? I am pretty bored right now."

Sakura looked at the floor. Rejecting the offer could be taken as a hint that she was being made cautious of him, maybe she was not supposed to show him that? She smiled up at him,"Alright. Sure."

His eyes darkened a bit, and a smirk seemed to have replaced the smile for a split second. He gestured her to follow him.

"How do you like the school?" he asked,"I bet you are impressed."

"Yeah," she said,"I come from a village so such a grand place is very impressive."

"Well your grade record is extremely impressive, and the essay that you submitted was very well written too," he remarked

"How do you know?" she asked curiously, worrying why he would bother to know such stuff.

"Its my duty to check up on stuff like this," he said,"After all I am the deputy head boy."

Sakura started,"You are? Oh I didn't know..Who is the head boy?"

He didn't answer immediately,"Well, no one currently I suppose." They had reached the school ground which was now filled with people.

"How come? Did he graduate?"

"Well, not exactly," he replied shrugging his shoulders, "He died actually."

Kougaji said the sentence in such a cold and callous manner, that Sakura felt a shiver excite her body.

"How did that happen?" she asked slowly, her hands clutched.

"Hmmm," he turned to smile at her"Before that," his hands reached to her cheek. Her eyes were magnetically attracted to his, and the sound around seemed to be slowly diminishing.

"Kougaji," a strong voice broke the trance. Sakura stepped back from his touch; Kougaji's eyes lazily looked away from the source of the interruption. It was a tall boy, with really shortly cut dark hair looking furiously at Kougaji.

"I am sorry," he said to Sakura,"Please, if it's alright can you please leave?"

Sakura nodded quickly, and without looking at Kougaji again hurried away.

"Kougaji," the boy began sternly

"Oh come on Dokugakuji," Kougaji chuckled, "What's wrong with a little fun from time to time? It is awfully boring here."

"Don't forget about Yaone," Dokugakuji turned Kougaji's face to him, "Also this is not necessary. Refrain from unnecessary stuff."

"I know," Kougaji said angrily pushing his hand away, "She is a female, and we need her cooperation as quickly as possible. I will never, I can never forget about Yaone. Yaone is Yaone, and this girl is just a stepping stone to get our goal."


	4. Fourth Step: Blonde Prince Smile

**Author's notes**

**Gyokumen is the name of the ''generously revealing'' woman.**

Sakura ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She couldn't believe what had just happened, what was wrong with her? How could she have let him joke around with her like that?

_Fickle is what it is._

She reached her room without stopping for a second in between, and ignoring the confused gazes towards her. Quickly opening the door, she slammed it behind her and slid down to the floor.

"That little.." she grabbed her head," How could I feel like that again? And with a total stranger too.."

Where she felt awful down to the core of her heart, it was a relief to her that Sanzo was not in the room. She would have died if he had seen such a pathetic face on her.

_Hey relax girl, maybe he is really taking a liking to you._

"Yeah," Sakura smiled bitterly,"I doubt it." What Sasuke would have said to such a thought; she didn't even want to think about that. This depressed her even further and she exclaimed a 'God damn it' furiously. Her fingernails dug deep in her forehead skin and she clenched her teeth to the point that it began to hurt.

"Not that I want to disturb your…moment," drawled a voice that sank Sakura's heart," but could you move? I need to go out."

Sakura's head shot up to see a wet haired Sanzo looking coldly down at her. Her eyes widened in horror at the ironically torturous scene. But he wasn't here before, where the heck did he come from?

As though reading her mind, Sanzo pointed lazily to the washroom and mouthed a small 'Idiot'.

Sakura felt tears prickling at her eyes; he had seen her like this. How stupid she must look to him right now. Though he was apparently showing no expressions, he must be laughing at her inside his head. She felt humiliated, more humiliated than she had just felt with Kougaji.

Sanzo raised an eyebrow at her frozen figure,"Kougaji?"

She gave no response, and kept her eyes lowered. That was enough of a confirmation for a Sanzo; he could form a guess of what had happened. He slowly kneeled in front of her. Sakura blinked as she felt his presence getting closer, and contracted unconsciously when his perfume reached her senses.

As she waited for his taunt, preparing herself not to give a care for whatever it was he was talking his time to conjure up for her. He raised his hand to her, and her confusion rose, but before she could even think of what he was going to do, his cold hand ruffled her hair, in an alien gentle manner.

"Don't think of it too much," he said in a low and deep voice, so different from his usual sharp one. That was all he said, it was barely a consolation and not exactly a good choice of words, but even then her heart felt a lot lighter. She nodded and he removed his hand from her head. Her heart which had been beating furiously before had returned to normal and she exhaled a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding.

"Now," he got up, "Move your ass so I can leave."

He was back, the weird dream was over. Sakura was still too confused to think of a retort, and even if she wasn't, she realized his amused smile wouldn't have let her say anything anyways. He walked past her without giving her second glance. She looked at Sanzo's back as he walked away from the room.

_So he is not such a bad person after all, huh._

"Are you kidding?" Sakura said loudly closing the door," He is the rudest person in the world. He said 'move your ass', to a girl!"

Though she said that, she smiled. Who cared for Sasuke? Who cared for Kougaji? She was here to find her mother; those two could go to hell for all she cared.

* * *

"Well this is definitely bad," Hakkai said resting his head on his hands.

"Yeah," Sanzo lit a smoke, "He must be desperate to take this approach."

They were in Hakkai's room and Goku had just told them what he had seen. He had been playing in the field when the boys had suddenly started yelling ''Boy love!''. He went to check it out and had found to his surprise that Kougaji was touching Sakura's face, Dokugakuji interrupted and Sakura had run away.

"Well," Gojyo ruffled his hair, "Maybe he is getting sick of all boys school, found a girl, and thought he would have a little fun ya know."

"But doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Goku asked,"Yaone?"

"Yes," Hakkai said," And I don't think he is planning to really be with anyone else. As Sanzo said he must be desperate, we still haven't found the reason why he suddenly decided to break the barrier and we have yet to know why the demons are after Sakura-san."

Sanzo looked out the window and mumbled something.

"I am sorry," Hakkai said, "I didn't get that; what did you say?"

"I think she was crying," he repeated in a barely audible sound

"She was?" Goku exclaimed, "Over something like that?" Gojyo too looked baffled at his, perhaps for him it was more confusing than the rest.

"Oh my," Hakkai chuckled, "A maiden is she."

Sanzo didn't think that was the reason but he didn't reply. He felt awkward enough as to what he had just done. He was telling himself that he had just done that so that girl would no longer annoy him, but he was having a hard time convincing himself of that.

* * *

"The time is near," Gyokumen exclaimed throwing her hands above her, "We will soon to be releasing you, my love."

Kougaji winced in disgust as she called his statued father that.

"That girl's soul," Gyokumen said looking at him "Holds within it the power to resurrect my love. Don't forget this is the only way to get your mother back."

Kougaji narrowed his eyes,"It's the scriptures of the heaven and earth that can release him, and we have yet to find any, why are we following this girl and wasting time?"

The woman sighed and flopped back in her chair. "Dr. Ni!"

"Yes yes my lady," the flimsy librarian appeared from the shadows ,"I have sensed a heavenly power around this girl, and I have no doubt that it has the same power as the scriptures. Of course we are also finding the scriptures but since this is easier and say more convenient."

"I doubt this is a coincidence," Kougaji said, "Why is she here?"

chuckled,"Why to find her mother of course..hehehhe."

His laugh infuriated Kougaji,"Her mother?"

"Ofcourse, I took pains to make sure that the letter reaches her."

"A fake letter?" Kougaji raised an eyebrow

"In a way no," shook his head "And in a way yes." This followed a laugh that rang through the large stone room.

* * *

The next day the classes were going to begin officially. Sakura had gone at first to Hakkai's room, and not much to her surprise had found that all four of them were there. They had dinner together, and then she had a long speech about the working of the school from Hakkai. They were in student council, with Goku the only junior in it representing the whole junior side.

"It must be nice," she said,"You are all friends, and in the student council too."

"Hmmm," Hakkai smiled,"Yes it is very…"

"Convenient," Sanzo cut him off

"How is it selected?" she asked "Voting?"

"Yes," Hakkai replied

They continued chatting until they reached their rooms again, and Sakura realized suddenly that she was going to spend the night in the same room as Sanzo. It was stupid to be thinking of this now when she had already been through it but somehow he felt different than before. Human?

Sanzo was working on his computer, and Sakura sat on her bed silently.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" he startled her by asking suddenly

"Yes," she answered quickly,"Soon."

He nodded not looking away from the screen.

"Hm Sanzo," she started

"Ya?"

"I am sorry."

This got his eyes away from the computer,"Huh?"

"I realize that you must be annoyed at my lack of..lack.."

"Sensibility? Awareness of situation? Maturity? " he suggested

She scowled,"Well..yes.."

He turned his chair towards her and held his hands in his lap, "Not that it matters, but I am curious, I don't think that Kougaji's little act was the only thing getting you like that."

Has he been thinking of that? Sakura appreciated him asking this when no one was around.

"No," she pressed her head against the wall," It isn't. I just hated myself for trying to find a quick substitute."

He didn't answer but she continued.

"Sasuke," she said,"I was in love with him, ever since I can remember."

"He rejected you?" Sanzo asked

She smiled, "Let's just say, he wasn't too nice about it. Humiliated me and ridiculed the fact that someone like me could be in love with someone like him."

Second passed and she still got no reply. Sanzo got up, turned his computer off and laid down on his bed, back towards her. No surprise there.

"Sanzo," she said again worrying that he doesn't annoyed.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you say that couldn't be the only reason?" she asked,"I mean girls could cry if they realized that a boy was playing with them."

"I am not very well educated in the female sex," Sanzo said,"But you are not a maiden."

Sakura couldn't understand the reason for the usage of that old fashioned word but she didn't ask anymore.

The next morning she had woken early, and gotten ready before Sanzo woke up. But waited until he was ready anyways.

"You could have gone before me," he said as they walked

"Hmm," she looked out the window, "So what is your first class?"

"Accounts," he replied ,"Yours ?"

It was so weird having him ask her stuff. He barely ever even answered, or maybe he was just getting used to her now.

"Physics," she said

"Ahh," he replied

After a while they passed Kougaji in the hallway, he looked at Sakura but she kept her head firmly ahead and didn't give him any notice.

"Good morning," he grinned

Well she couldn't ignore him now, so she gave a curt "Morning."

"Hey Sakura," Kougaji began

"I am sorry but we are in a hurry," Sanzo cut him off coldly

Kougaji's eyes didn't leave Sakura's. She looked coldly back at him and then followed Sanzo forward.

"Didn't you say anything to him?" Sanzo asked

"About?"

"He called you by your first name," Sanzo said,"Is that ok?"

Sakura tilted her head,"Well you do too." But then quickly added,"I am just joking..." at his deathly look.

"Won't we meet the other?" she asked

"No, they are probably already headed to classes. And Goku is in a separate building."

That made her a little sad.

"Is your class close to mine?" she asked

"No," he said irritation now creeping up in his voice, "I will take you to your class then go to mine. For a few days I will at least."

"Thank you Sanzo," she smiled

He gave her a look at using his name like that but said nothing. They reached her class and Sanzo turned immediately on his heel and left. Sakura entered the classroom which was already pretty much filled and looked around for an empty seat. She decided on one in the centre and put down her stuff.

There was a red haired guy next to her, who was lazily flipping through the pages of the book.

"Hey," she said,"What's your name?"

"Gaara," he replied

"Oh," she said,"Satoshi Haruno. Pleased to meet you."

He gave her a small smile in return,"Ya. Likewise"

The class began. The teachers name was "Yakuro" as he had introduced himself. Gaara seemed more interested in her as she started actively participating in the class. He himself seemed to be quite good, though he never gave an answer to any question. Just wrote it down and ticked it when the teacher confirmed the answer from one source or another. Sakura saw that he got no answer wrong. She thought of herself lucky, an intelligent friend is always a blessing, if she could get him to be friendly with her, classes would be better.

"Excuse me," a boy interrupted,"Sir I have an announcement to make."

Sakura's mouth went dry as the dark haired boy, having approval from the teacher, got to the front and began to talk.

"Hello and good morning, I am Sasuke Uchiha and I have been sent from your neighbor class A2 as I have been selected as their class representative…"

"Already?" the teacher exclaimed,"Oh I suppose I will have to do that now too."

She didn't catch the rest, after Sasuke Uchiha it was all a blur. After he stopped talking he looked around the class. And then his eyes met hers.

"I guess we have to decide one now," Yakuro ruffled his hair in annoyance, "Any volunteers?"

No one raised their hand. He sighed,"Oh come on. Don't make me go through this again, it has privileges and you get a nice badge too so there must be someone interested in plastic things to stick to your chest. Oh God. Anyone recommending someone else?"

Gaara was looking with interest at the silent tension between the A2 Class rep and the pink haired boy.

"I recommend Gaara," a student said ,"He was our class rep in junior high."

"I refuse," he replied coldly and firmly. No arguments.

Yakuro blinked in annoyance,"Don't raise my hopes up like that. Anyone else? Uh Sasuke?"

Following his eyes Yakuro's gaze landed on Sakura. "How about you, Pink haired boy? What's your name?"

"Satoshi," she said,"Satoshi Haruno." Sasuke looked at his feet, to hide his apparent shock.

"Eenie meenie miney mo," Yakuro mumbled lazily flinging his finger around,"You what's your name?"

"Huh?" a pony tailed boy yelped ,"Shikamaru, and sir I have no interest in…"

"Shut up," Yakuro waved him off ,"Go immediately with Sasuke uh kun to where ever he is supposed to be taking you.."

Shikamaru climbed down mumbling to himself. Sasuke nodded to him.

"Uhh," he began,"Hm yes..Thank you again Sir.."

He turned back once more to look at her as he was about to leave the class.

"Do you know him?" Gaara asked

"Maybe," she tried to calm herself," I feel like I have seen him."

"He certainly seemed interested," he said

"Then maybe I have seen him," she opened her book again. Gaara didn't point out that it was about 10 chapters ahead. The class was almost over anyways.


	5. Fifth Step: Locket

"Hmmm," Gaara rested his head on the table. He was looking at the shaking boy fumbling with his books, with a small but amused smile.

Sakura tried to calm herself. She needed to stop letting everything get to her. So she saw Sasuke, big deal. So among all the neighboring towns he had chosen this one, big deal. So he looked at her …like that… big ..deal

Sakura's book slipped from her hand again. She slammed her fists on the table, "I am not feeling well..I uh…"

"Move," a slim hand snatched her bag and threw the contents on the table. Gaara followed the movements lazily with his eyes.

"Wha…" she looked around surprised, "Are you out of your mind?"

_Oh great, another character._

"Sorry," he said calmly, "but I was getting too irritated just looking at you."

"Huh?" Sakura exclaimed flabbergasted. The boy said that so straightforwardly and casually as though it was the most normal and not at all rude thing to say. "What's that supposed to mean?" Who do you think you are?"

The guy picked up her stuff, arranged them somewhat, threw them in the bag, zipped it up, threw at her and then walked away with his hands in his pockets; ignoring her outbursts of shocked fury.

"What is up with him?" Sakura turned to complain to the one person still there.

"Ah," Gaara said now finally leaving the table, "That was Shino. Don't mind him, he is a little eccentric."

She wanted to be angrier but when the object of that anger had left, she saw no point and flung the bag over her shoulder. "That weirdo."

"So," Gaara held out his hand, "Let's see, Chemistry in about an hour. See you then?"

"Yeah," she was a little taken aback at his sudden haste; he had been sitting her for a while so she had thought he was waiting for her.

"I 'was' waiting for you," he said

_Do you think too loudly? Or is your face really a mirror?_

"But," he looked to the class door, "Someone is here to get you it seems."

Sakura looked over her shoulder. Hakkai!

"Oh," she picked up her bag, "I am sorry; you were waiting too. Would you like to come with us?"

"I don't think so," he shrugged, "He probably wouldn't like that either." With that he said another curt bye and went ahead of her.

"You took a long time," Hakkai smiled at her

"I am sorry," she said,"Hm did you come to pick me up? You didn't need to."

"No," he grinned, "I was just bored actually. Sanzo is busy with class, Goku in his activities and Gojyo is bunking classes with a girl."

"That's not right," she exclaimed as though by extinct, "Bunking classes!"

"I have been trying a long time to stop him," Hakkai sighed, "But oh well, as long as we have found some time alone. Let's talk hm?"

"Yes, sure." She wondered what topic he had in mind. Maybe he will finally let her in on the so many secrets that this place was holding.

They walked silently for a while until they were somewhat far from the school.

"Now then," Hakkai started, "Let's start with the basics."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at his approach to this, "Yes, please."

"Hmmm," Hakkai sat down on a bench and Sakura took a place next to him, "Do you believe in superstition?"

_Now that is a good question!_

"Heheh," Sakura clutched her locket, "Yes, I would say yes."

"Have you ever been involved in something like that?"

"Uhh..I mean..I uh.."

"It's ok," Hakkai held up his hands, "You don't need to tell me. It's fine as long as you are already used to the idea. The point that I will start with is there are not just humans in this world of ours. "

Sakura blinked ,"Huh?"

"I mean," Hakkai pondered on this a while and continued, "It's possible that a human you see may not be a human at all."

"O..k.."

"There are two types of people, humans and demons," he didn't wait for her response, he had to get this out quickly,"There was once a time they lived together happily. Then humans, due their superior intellect than most demons, started advancing in technology. As they advanced the ideas of demons being nothing more than senseless animals began to grow widely and people even began to hunt them. Well demons too grew envious of the humans and their barbaric behaviors did not help the situation. Fights became common. Though even in that time a lot of groups were working towards stabilizing the situation but nothing was achieved. Soon very few races of the demons, who had more intellect and sense, were the only survivors."

Hakkai took a pause here. Sakura was trying to follow this, this story which looked like a kid's bedtime tale.

"They had to go into hiding," Hakkai broke a leaf from the tree behind them; "They used restraints, that hide a demons appearance but also restricts its power. They became mixed in society, of course they could not hide forever. Time passed with occasional conflicts here and there, but the situation did become better. Humans started accepting the demons as the demons stopped abusing their superior physical power."

The leaf was crushed in his hands and he took a deep breath.

"So are there demons around now?" Sakura asked

"Yes," he answered," There are. Though now not many people are even aware of it. As they became more and mixed in society, their identity is slowly washing out. When humans married demons, and their kids married humans, the demons genes became scarcer in the kids. There are still pure demons but not many and they don't expose themselves."

"Oh," Sakura muttered," That is a little sad."

Hakkai smiled at her, "Yes it is. But there is something even worse, recently the demons have begun losing their mental control and going berserk. MG..uh I mean our principal is aware of the fact and the student council is actually just comprised of students that are investigating this. From a long time we were aware of a strong force in the west area that could be used to elevate this, and you were located."

"What?" she was startled by this, "What does that mean?"

"Please relax," he said quickly, "We have found out that you are not the cause of it, but you do have a power that is..like..food to speak simply for a demon. We were afraid that you might get targeted by them and were planning to send someone to you, but then to our utter surprise you actually applied here..."

"Hold it," Sakura cut him off, "Did you know my face? How did you know it was me?"

"Uhh," Hakkai scratched,"We did not know your face, no. We didn't know anything about you, we just knew about that." He pointed to her chest.

"My mother's locket?"

"Yes," he seemed to be struggling with words," It seems that it is the article that is the one holding that power."

Sakura was really confused and upset by this, "Why didn't you just destroy the locket then?"

"That would just release its power," he shrugged, "It is not that easy. Not to mention now I wouldn't take that risk, seeing that it has infused in your soul. When you came here we realized that you must have been lured by demons somehow, so tell me. Why did you come here?"

Sakura was shaking now, still clutching tightly to her pendant. "So the letter was a fake." Tears were rolling down her flushed cheeks and she didn't even try to hold them back. Her reason for coming here, her hopes to find her mother was all dashed. She still didn't understand most of what Hakkai had just said but it meant that her mother had nothing to do with this school. It felt like she had lost her mother again.

Warmth surrounded her and she found herself being hugged by Hakkai. After a few minutes of silence Sakura told him about the whole thing. She just felt like she had to tell someone, or else she was going to burst.

Hakkai stroke her back,"Please do not cry, this may not be very reassuring, but this power did not just come from the heavens to you. Your father shows no signs of this, so it must be from your mother."

Sakura stifled her moans,"Hmm?"

"I mean," he pulled her back so that he was face to face with her, "If we get to the bottom of this, there is a chance we might really find out about your mother."

"Really?"

"Yes," Hakkai smiled warmly

"What if we don't?" Sakura muttered

"Then," he made a jokingly thinking face, "I guess we will have to become detectives and research into this. It could be fun, an excuse to travel the world."

Sakura rubbed her eyes, "Idiot. How would that help?"

But that did make her feel better. Hakkai looked closely at her ,"Sakura-san.."

"Hm?" she wiped the tears from her cheek

"Close your eyes," he said, but before she even comprehended what he had meant, he had softly kissed her forehead.

_What the heck is going on here? _

Sakura realized when people said 'It felt like the time was frozen''.

"Well now," a voice pushed the clock into working again, "What do we have here?"

Sakura's heart heavy under strong emotions. Strongly confused and strongly embarrassed. It was Gojyo standing there grinning madly.

"Don't you ever say anything to me again," he smirked at Hakkai.

Hakkai glared,"This is not like that. She was just upset and confused.."

"Ohohoo," Gojyo crossed his arms ,"Alright man alright, private private. I got you bud, but…"

The bell rang fortunately shut him up and Sakura jumped up from the bench. "Thank you I will..I have to go now..I will meet you later then."

"How many more classes do you have?" Hakkai asked

"Chem..chemistry and then Math consecutively, then I am free.."

Hakkai ignored Gojyo's widening grin and said,"Alright. We have to meet at three in my..our room ."

Sakura nodded. She was trying not to lose herself now, and as far as she thought she had left them quiet calmly.

* * *

Sakura reached the building in a lot more level head. There was nothing to be so surprised about. Hakkai probably meant that like a big brother. No there was no probably, he definitely meant it like that. And what about this new information he had told her? She needed to keep this in her head now, demons and humans; her mother's link with them. Sakura wondered what her mother could have to do with it.

She reached her classroom in high spirits nonetheless. Gaara was already here and he turned to her when she came. Smiling at him she went to take her seat beside him.

"You are a little late," he said," Luckily so is the teacher."

"Whew," she took out her books, "That's good. Being late on first day wouldn't look too nice."

Gaara was still looking at her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him

"No," he turned to his book

The class began. This time it was a woman named Hikari who was running this class. Sakura enjoyed this class as the teacher focused more on getting to know her students, it being the first day.

"This is the normal thing to do," Sakura said stretching herself,"Studies don't usually start on first day. I wonder what Yakuro-sensei was thinking."

"Ya," Gaara replied

"Hey what clubs are you going to join?" Sakura asked him

"Hm," he turned to her ,"I suppose I will join the Martial Arts."

"Ohh," that got her interested,"Are you into martial arts then?"

"Unfortunately, it's not exactly a good club," he looked at her

"Why?"

"Because for starters ''Martial Arts'' is too diverse a name. There are many techniques quite different from each other under that heading. This club is basically physical fights, not much more."

"Ohh," Sakura leaned back in her chair,"I guess I will join it too."

"Sasuke Uchiha is in it," Gaara muttered noticing her closely

Sakura smirked at him,"And?"

He raised an eyebrow at her response,"Nothing I guess."

"How do you know though?" she inquired

"I met him," he waited for a response but she gave none, "In the library. We talked a bit."

"Ohh Is that so," she replied taking Gaara somewhat by surprise. He had been expecting a little different reaction.

The class was finished and apparently the Maths professor was not in school so it was cancelled. It was only 1:30 now according to her watch so she decided to go check out the club and then to her room for now. Hakkai was probably not even in his room yet. Her locket had gone mute, and no matter how much she tried she wasn't getting a response from it. This bothered her somewhat, and in a weird frame of mind she took it off and put it in the inside pocket of her bag. Just for now, she told herself, Until she realized what to do.

"Want to check out the club then?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," he said, not very interested.

As they walked towards the class Sakura asked him if he knew where the room was.

"Yes I do," he answered her,"When I was in junior high I often came here to meet my elder brother."

"Ohhh, you have a big brother. Do you have any other siblings?"

"Ya, a sister."

"Does she study in the Konoha Gakuen?"

"Yes she does. She is in the senior year there."

"Oh cool."

That was the end of the conversation until they reached an old oak door. Gaara opened it with a firm push, and the two entered. There was a lot of noise there and it seemed like everyone was trying their own thing. Then her eyes caught Sanzo. He was talking to a brown haired boy, helping out with his form. He turned to look their way when they entered, and nodded slowly to her.

"You know a lot of seniors," Gaara commented.

"Is that weird?" she asked.

"Isn't it?" he asked, "When you are a new student. You don't even know your own classmates yet."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but then he cut her off.

"But not my business. "

After a few minutes Sanzo left the guy and walked to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked nodding to the greeting by Gaara

"I was thinking to join this club," she said. Sanzo's face went a little dark.

"There is something I need to tell you," he said in a low tone

"Should I leave?" Gaara asked

"You want to join too right?" Sanzo asked him. He pointed to a table at the back of the room at which Sakura saw another guy sitting with a bunch of papers. "You can sign up there."

Gaara turned to Sakura.

"Is something wrong?" Sanzo asked somewhat annoyed

"I am sorry Gaara..san," she said ,"But I think I will like to go to my room for now."

Gaara gave a few more seconds then shrugged and replied, "Why apologize?"

Once they were alone Sanzo began to talk.

"Not that I actually care about it or anything but," he said ,"That guy you said you liked..Sasuke.."

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura smiled,"He is in this school and in this club right?"

Sakura enjoyed the look of surprise on Sanzo's face,"Yes you met him?"

"Ya," she answered,"He is not in the classes I have attended, but I saw him. It doesn't matter to me."

Sanzo first looked a little confused, and Sakura thought she saw a smile cross his face. She wondered if he was impressed by her composure. That pleased her greatly and she thanked God that he hadn't seen her a little while ago when she had just met Sasuke again. This gave her new confidence, the next time she faced Sasuke she wasn't going to feel anything. Definitely.

Sakura stayed there a while, practicing with Gaara. Sanzo was observing her closely, and she was going out of her way to do more impressive looking moves.

Gaara was pretty good at it, but she noticed that he was not giving it his best. Only natural, as this was the first day. She was having fun with him, nut unfortunately Gaara left soon after.

"Maybe we should get back to our room?" Sanzo said to her,"It's almost three, but I would prefer to go back to the room to dump my stuff there."

Sakura nodded. She also wanted to at least splash her face. Sanzo however went ahead of her, and that greatly annoyed her.

Hurrying up to him she retorted,"You could have waited for me!"

"Why?" he replied,"So you don't get lost?"

Sakura glared at him ,"Jerk."

He smirked a bit but kept his mouth stitched.

They met Goku on their way, who seemed to have been waiting for them. He waved enthusiastically when he met them.

"Hey Haruno-kun," he beamed at her,"Sanzo!"

Saying that he actually moved forward as to hug Sanzo, but Sanzo stopped him by punching his head.

"What do you want monkey?"

"Hey don't do that!" Sakura got near to Goku,"Did he hit you too hard?"

Sanzo groaned.

"Well," Goku rubbed his head ,"Gojyo told me to tell you that Hakkai and himself are going out for a while, so they can't meet at three. In the evening around seven they will come back to the room, so we are to meet then."

"Fine," Sanzo walked ahead again

"What is wrong with him?" Sakura whispered, waved goodbye to Goku and followed Sanzo

They reached their room, and Sakura flopped on the bed. Then she quickly got up blushing, she had almost forgotten his presence again.

"I have told you," Sanzo lit a cigarette," Relax, it annoys me."

Sakura muttered something looking to her side and picked up a book from the shelf. About an hour passed like that when she started getting bored of the book so she looked over at him.

"Hey Sanzo."

Sanzo sighed ,"What?"

"Do you have siblings?"

Sanzo gave her an annoyed look ,"I am sorry but I have no interest in sharing my private life."

"I am not asking about your private life," Sakura said ,"Just if you have siblings. But alright fine, don't answer."

Sanzo didn't reply to that. He was also reading something, Sakura tried to make out the title of it but couldn't understand.

"Hey Sanzo," she started again. She couldn't help smiling to herself when he threw his head back in annoyance.

"What-is-it?"

"What book are you reading?" she asked playfully

"Are you trying to make me angry?" he asked ,"Not a very smart thing to do."

A few seconds of silence.

"So?" she asked

"So what?"

"Name of the book?" she asked innocently

Sanzo turned to look at her ,"You are persistent. "

"Do you dislike persistent people?"

"No, I loathe them," he replied getting back to his book

"I am just asking for the name," she said angrily,"How long does it take to say the stupid name? You could have said it three times in the time you were acting like a little kid!"

Sanzo gave no answer. Sakura stomped her legs furiously, and threw her book on the table. Some more minutes passed and this time Sanzo started the conversation again.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Oh, Well its traditional in my family. Well in my whole town actually."

"Ah."

"Hmm why did you ask?" Sakura said

Sanzo put down his book,"Can't I ask you something or say something without going into the depths of its origin?"

Sakura blinked,"Well you don't talk much."

"Is it necessary to?" he drawled

"I don't like it when people don't talk much," she said,"When they don't, I feel like I might misunderstand what they really want or think."

"Why does it matter even if you do?"

"We will be friends."

He gave her a look. " –Acquaintance-," she said munching the word in her mouth,"So we should be somewhat friendly. Otherwise it would just be difficult."

"No it won't," he said that, but didn't look like he meant it. So Sakura considered this her victory.

"Sanzo," she began again ,"Hakkai told me a lot of things today."

This got his attention ,"Like?"

"Like demons and stuff," she answered

Sanzo looked confused ,"That's what we were supposed to talk about today, why did he tell you…Well do you understand then?"

"Yes," she replied ,"I have given it a lot of thought. I am not exactly pleased to be in this kind of situation but now I am, so I am going to do what is best for the situation."

"Good," Sanzo said ,"Its good your taking this maturely."

Sakura grinned at this compliment .

"Did he mention Kougaji?" Sanzo asked his eyes fixed on the book

Sakura looked confused at him,"No, why?"

"Oh," Sanzo muttered,"He left something for us it seems. We should discuss this when everyone is together."

"That's not fair," Sakura said angrily,"Arousing my curiosity like that and then not saying anything!"

"Wait a few hours."

Sakura grumbled to herself, wrapping her arms around her legs. Sanzo looked at her from the corners of his eyes and couldn't help a small smile. Damn it she was making him smile too much, this wasn't right.

"Sanzo?" she muttered slowly. It was almost like how a child talks when he knows his parent is angry.

"Yeah," he resisted a soft chuckle, "What now?"

"What book are you reading?"

Sakura waited for his reply her head buried in her arms, with a somewhat excited heart. Then she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her arm. She looked up from her arms surprised and saw Sanzo's book on her bed. He had thrown it at her!

"I am going out for a while," he was at the door already by the time she looked at him

"Where?" Sakura asked hurriedly getting off bed

"I suppose I am not allowed to go alone?" he drawled. She answered him by wearing her shoes. He sighed and walked out the door, and Sakura quickly looked over the book's title before going out.

"What the hell!," she ran after him ,"What language is that?"

Sanzo smirked, "I prefer silence on my walks so shut up."

Sakura grumbled,"Idiot, jerk. Stuck up Blonde Prince!"

She looked back at the room where her locket was inside her bag. Though she was acting normal like always, a part of her heart was empty. She told herself that she would definitely take it with her to Hakkai's room, and wondered if it would be angry that she left it in the bag.

She really hoped that it would be angry, and not silent anymore.


	6. Sixth Step: Just a human

"Do you have anywhere in particular to go to?" Sakura asked, "Or are you going for a stroll only?''

Sanzo didn't answer. Sakura repeated the question. He didn't answer again. However after about a few repeats Sanzo gave up.

"No, it's just a stroll. I do that sometimes."

"Ohhhhh, I see," Sakura grinned

Sanzo glanced at her face for a minute second, "You are more stubborn than Goku is. I might have to hit you, too."

"Even you can't do that," she said, "I mean you are a guy."

Sanzo halted in his step, and turned to face her. "And when did any of my conduct show that I care for your gender?"

Sakura looked at her feet, "I don't think you would..hmm"

"What?" Sanzo asked in a low tone

"Console a boy..like that," she looked to her side. She didn't want to face him right now. Sanzo was taken aback by her statement, but all he did was mumble something angrily.

That invited a long silence. Sakura felt a little regretful. Maybe she had gone too far? But she couldn't help it, teasing him was too much fun. Sanzo walked slowly and occasionally looked around. She could see he was being cautious too and there wasn't any need to ask of what. Demons.

It wasn't like she had forgotten about that even if it was too much for her suddenly. Not to mention the empty feeling due to a lack of weight around her neck. Her locket had some kind of bad power in it, something that demons required. Why had it gone silent just as she wanted to ask about it? It had even lost its warmth and looked like just any other pretty stone.

But surprisingly she wasn't as freaked out as she ought to be. Perhaps it was like those times, when you are so shocked you don't even know what to do. Like the time when Sasuke had rejected her, she had just stood there like an idiot. She hadn't cried in front of him, she had cried a few hours later alone in her room. She hadn't even felt any sadness when he had blatantly reminded her of how little she was compared to him, her heart had felt locked. And now her heart sank whenever she thought of it.

'I don't want this whole thing to turn out something that will tighten my chest when I think of it in the future.'

A sudden smack on her head brought her back to the present.

"What?" she rubbed her head annoyed

"I was talking to you," Sanzo looked angry

"Sorry," she said,"I was thinking. What was it?"

"I was asking you whether Hakkai told you about the purpose of the student council," Sanzo turned his back to her again. They were quite far from the main school building. Sakura hadn't realized.

"Yes," she answered, "He said that you guys were in charge of making sure that the demons activity is under control."

Sanzo took a moment to respond, "Well almost. He must have told you that the demon population is now next to nothing compared to humans, but the few that are remaining, most of them attend this school for studies."

"Hey Sanzo," she didn't want to cut him off but she had been dying to ask this,"Isn't Kougaji the deputy head boy? Then why are you guys so against him? "

"He is a demon."

Sakura froze,"Huh?"

"He is a demon," Sanzo repeated ,"Student council was formed to take care if any wrong incidents happened regarding demons, but it was never 'against' demons. In fact it was a rule that either the head boy or the deputy head boy, one has to be demon and the other human. It was meant to take care of such misunderstandings. T about a few hundred years back demons went into hiding but even then there were occasional problems. That's why the student council was formed."

"Cause he is a demon," she said,"He is bad? "

Sanzo glared at her,"That's not it stupid. Didn't I just tell you that we are not against demons? Did Hakkai not mention what the demons are up to?"

Sakura was a little shocked from his outburst, "I know, I didn't mean it that way.."

"He is investigating ways to revive his father, a demon that wanted to destroy and enslave humans," he said,"we are working against that."

"Then why is he still in the student council?" she asked

"Think of this as an 'obvious but hidden' fact," Sanzo bit his lower lip,"We have proof of demon activity but we don't have proof he is involved. Even then I would have kicked him out, but that old woman doesn't agree with me."

Sakura guessed he was referring to MJ.

"I am sorry," she looked down, "This is too confusing."

"Oh," Sanzo coughed softly,"I ..I was going too fast. Take your time.."

"Can I ask you something?" she muttered

"Hm?"

"Don't get angry ok?" she said. He blinked at her,"Aha…"

"You care for Kougaji right?" she smiled,"Was he a close friend?"

Not a muscle moved on Sanzo's face. But his eyes were now locked on hers. She didn't realize how long they stood like that, but it was not uncomfortable.

"Why?" he asked softly,"would you say that?"

"Just a feeling," she shrugged and smiled

Sanzo tore away from her eyes and turned his back to her again. He was embarrassed.

"I am sorry," Sakura said,"It was not my place to say that."

There was no reply for a while, and then she heard a soft almost inaudible chuckle "Then don't say it, stupid."

"Sanzo.."

"I am becoming quite pathetic," he whispered, "A girl I barely know can now look through me."

His fists were clenched and Sakura almost reached out and held him. Why was this so important for him to hide what he was feeling? He was only human, though Sakura didn't want to say it out loud right now.

"That's not true," she smiled putting a hand on his shoulder. That was too much of a bold and definitely not a smart move. He stiffened up, and she wondered for a second that he might seriously hit her.

"I am just too awesome that's all," she gave a broad grin

Sanzo pushed her hand away, but not roughly.

"We should go back now," he said coming back to himself,"Hakkai must be in his room by now."

"Yes, we should."

On the whole way back Sanzo just said one thing.

"Not even Hakkai and the others are aware that we were anything more than classmates."

Sakura had said nothing to that. It didn't look like he wanted a reply to it. Somehow she was really happy. Somehow demons, Sasuke, her home; everything looked really far away right now, as she walked behind Sanzo.

* * *

"You're late," Gojyo met them at the door, "What the hell were you two doing?"

Sanzo of course didn't reply and Sakura just bowed in apology.

"Now now," Hakkai smiled, "It's alright. Come sit down."

Sakura sat down on Goku's bed. That surprised Hakkai since she always sat with him. Gojyo also looked somewhat confused but then he grinned teasingly at Hakkai. Sanzo sat furthest from them.

The next few hours were spent in telling Sakura of the demons. The demons were losing their mental stability and the reason so far discovered were some experiments being conducted to revive Gumo, the demon king. The location and the people involved were still to be determined, except that Kougaji definitely had something to do with it.

The four were puzzled as to why Kougaji would want to do that since he had always been repulsed by such an idea. Why suddenly he had switched they could not understand. Sakura was told that Dokugakuji was also a demon and probably also involved.

If the experiments were not stopped and Gumo was revived that could mean total destruction for the human kind.

"How was he captured before?" Sakura asked

"The details have become vague now," Hakkai said,"Some powerful being sent from the heavens had done that, but since the details are so unclear we cannot possibly rely on something like that."

"Other than that," Gojyo looked serious,"Don't go anywhere without students around. You never know what they could do to get you."

"Why do they need me? " Sakura asked,"Why don't they just take the locket?"

"Its infused in your soul," Hakkai said,"Your soul is an easy short cut to their goal."

Sakura shivered at that.

"Don't worry," Hakkai said quickly,"We will definitely protect you."

"Don't take this the wrong way," Goku said,"But you are a girl so you need to be more careful."

"Sakura knows martial arts," Sanzo puffed on his third cigarette

Hakkai took a moment at that familiar use of her name, "Is that so? Oh that's a relief! So in emergencies..Oh that's good."

Sakura didn't know what to say so she just smiled. It was nearing eleven now and Sanzo declared he was going to his room.

Sakura got up too ,"I will go too then." She bowed,"Thankyou very much. "

Hakkai watched her to the door. Goku said a big goodbye and ran away into the dark hallway.

"Well then Sakura-chan," Hakkai said,"Good night."

"Goodnight," she smiled.

"Now now," Gojyo's voice came from inside, "No kissy kissy now."

Sanzo's head tilted to the side.

"Shut up Gojyo!" Hakkai said annoyed

"But you did kiss her didn't you?" Gojyo was having fun. Hakkai sighed, "I am sorry Sakura-chan."

Sakura forced a laugh, "He is a guy. Of course he will tease you. It's ok."

"How cuuute," Gojyo snickered, "Lucky lucky Hakkai."

Hakkai gave a last apologetic look to Sakura and closed the door.

By the time Sakura looked back Sanzo had disappeared.

* * *

"Did you meet her before?" Dokugakuji asked

"Yeah," Kougaji said, "She was in the library." Then he chuckled to himself, "she was like a terrified kitten, when she saw her secret had been exposed."

"Kougaji.." Dokugakuji scowled, "You were nice to her because you wanted her trust right? Why didn't you just take her then, it was the perfect opportunity! "

Kougaji's face stiffened,"Nii hadn't mentioned that we needed the girl back then. He had just said we needed her locket. "

"Kougaji.."

"Yaone," he fell on his back, "I know, I know."

* * *

Sanzo was already in bed by the time Sakura has come back. She was a little confused by his sudden behavior.

"Is something wrong?" she asked

No response.

"Jerk," she muttered and reached for her back pack. Even if the locket didn't respond, she still felt the intense need for it.

"Sanzo," her voice faltered,"Sanzo.."

Sanzo got up, her voice was terrified.

"What is it?" he asked "What's wrong?"

"The locket," her hands wouldn't move," It's not here."

Sanzo jumped out of the bed,"Are you crazy? What do you mean, let me check. "

No matter how many times he reached in the bag, rattled its pockets and shook the books. The locket was just not there.

"Why did you take it off?" he yelled at her

"I didn't …I..," she was crying now ,"I …"

Sanzo clutched his head. This could not be happening!

"Ok ok," he tried to get his senses back,"You are still here, the locket is probably not enough for them anyways."

Sakura felt a little relieved by that reminder but her tears weren't stopping. They looked through the whole room but it wasn't anywhere.

She cried the whole time.

"For freaking sake Sakura," Sanzo sat, his head in his hands, "Stop crying!"

"But, "she rubbed her cheeks, "It was my mother's.."

Sanzo rubbed his forehead. Along time seemed to have passed and Sakura was still sobbing. He sighed and sat down next to her. He wrapped one arm loosely around her shoulders,"Relax, calm down."

The gong went off, it was midnight now. Sanzo threw his head back in annoyance, she just wasn't stopping. He wondered if he should call on Hakkai and the others. He should inform them of this as soon as possible and maybe Hakkai could make her stop crying.

"Sakura," he muttered, "It's alright, We..I will get it back for you. Don't worry. Sooner or later you will get it. It's your soul that is connected to it, we will find it. Relax."

Her crying gradually, to his relief, came to a stop from hearing this. And her moans melted into deep breathing. She was finally asleep. Sanzo got away from her and looked at her tear stained face. He laid her down on her bed and thought about whether he should go to Hakkai's room now. Not to mention who could have entered their room? It was practically impenetrable.

As he was thinking that he started feeling a little itch at the back of his neck. He raised his hand to scratch it. It was some thin string, he pulled it out.

It was her locket, gleaming maliciously in the moonlight. He just stared at the dangling stone, wondering what had just happened. He spent a long time thinking about it. She wouldn't do this on purpose and even if she did, he would realize her presence. Then had this locket just appeared on its own? Why? And how the heck did it do that?

He couldn't make sense of this and he gave up trying to. He planned he would ask Hakkai about this the next day.

Placing the locked on Sakura's pillow Sanzo looked again at her face still wet, and had half a mind to throw this locket at the wall. He pulled out some tissues and wiped her face. Then he went to sleep, not even bothering to give himself a sensible reason for his actions today.

* * *

"Sanzo!" Sakura's screams woke him up. He smiled lazily.

"Sanzo!," her screams were getting closer but he didn't open his eyes. However after his bed was shaking violently he got up,"What?"

Sakura was beaming at him and holding up her locket,"I found it!"

He sighed,"When was it lost?"

Sakura blinked,"Huh? Last night.."

He smacked her head,"No it wasn't stupid, you were probably dreaming."

"But," she was confused, "it was lost! "

He yawned and stretched," Don't annoy me so early in the morning."

He again was walking her to her class. Sakura didn't understand why he was acting like this. Also he was not surprised that she had found it, he had given no reaction. So had he found it in the night? Had he placed it on her pillow? That must have been it. Was he just embarrassed? As she tried to locate the reason she found herself blushing. He had held her last night when she was crying, back then she hadn't particularly noticed but..

The locked was still dead, but even then feeling it against her skin made her feel warm. They reached the room and Sanzo turned to go. Sakura held his sleeve.

"Last night," she said, "You were really nice in my dream. "

"So?" he asked, his face half turned

"Nothing," she let go of his sleeve, "Was just shocking that's all."

"Shut up."

* * *

"Sasuke?" Kiba was annoyed, "What is up with you?"

"Huh?" Sasuke looked at him, "Nothing. What do you mean?"

"What do you mean by what do you mean?" he glowered, "You have been too out of it. What's up?"

"I am not out of it," he said angrily, "Why would I be?"

Kiba raised his eyebrows,"What's wrong man? You can tell me."

Sasuke didn't want to so he changed the subject, "Today is our first math's class, wonder what our professor is like. "

"Yeah," Kiba decided to let him go this time,"I see a lot of new students here."

"Does seem pretty mixed up,"Sasuke looked around,"Different students from our previous classes and many new faces."

"Well I am glad I am still in your class," Kiba grinned ,"I suck in maths. A little free tution would be awesome."

Sasuke smiled coldly at him ,"Dream on."

Someone took a seat beside Kiba.

"Shino!" Kiba gave him a high five ,"You are here too!"

"Idiot," Shino pulled out his book,"You knew I was taking Maths."

"Yeah but," Kiba said ,"Not necessary to be In same group is it?"

Shino looked at him as though he was looking at an imbecile, "Yes it is. There is only one group of Maths."

That surprised Sasuke. Everyone was here? But that would mean that…

The thought had barely crossed his mind when he saw those familiar pink locks. His grip tightened on his books. Her eyes met his again; she held the gaze for a few seconds and then looked away calmly. That took him a little off guard, and when she walked past him he almost held her arm.

This didn't pass by Kiba's notice. The pink haired guy sat down with Gaara.

"Do you know him?" Kiba asked pointing rudely to her

"That pink haired one?" Shino asked and Sasuke stiffened,"Haruno Satoshi."

"Oh," Kiba chewed on his pencil,"Haruno-kun huh. "

Gaara also noticed their weird tension again. This was surprising for him, perhaps with Satoshi it wasn't that hard to believe, but with that serious looking guy. You wouldn't think he would be even interested in girls, let alone boys.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked

"Nothing," Gaara twirled the pen in his long fingers. Satoshi was cute though, Gaara thought, cuter than a lot of girls he had seen.


	7. Seventh Step: Shock!

Sakura was doodling away in the corners of her book. This wasn't something she usually did. Especially not in class. But she was doing it anyways. Why? Sometimes when you are too happy, you do things you wouldn't normally do.

Gaara was following her movements and occasionally turned to Sasuke. He had been expecting him to turn around at least once, but Sasuke made no such moves. Gaara had considered asking Satoshi again whether he had any relation with Sasuke, but he felt that it was going to lead to an uncomfortable situation. He didn't do very well in those. Sakura smiled to herself dreamily, grinned and then even chuckled softly. Gaara turned swiftly back to the teacher. There was something wrong with him. His heart beat was beating faster when Satoshi smiled, and sank when he looked at Sasuke. The latter happened quite often.

After class Satoshi's usual escort wasn't there. Satoshi seemed to be confused and was actually not leaving the class. Much to Gaara's surprise. Why wouldn't he just go himself?

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

"No no no," Sakura replied shaking her head. "Why would anything be wrong?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Then is there a reason why you are not leaving?"

Sakura looked at the door. "I was waiting for you."

Gaara took a pause before replying. "Come somewhere with me."

By the time Sakura opened her mouth to ask where, she was already being dragged by her arm.

Sanzo hurried from his class. Stupid teachers making him help those stupid juniors. Those teachers should do their job. He knew Sakura wouldn't go alone anywhere, she was not stupid. He had told her clearly not to go anywhere. Though he was sure, even then thoughts that if Kougaji came to talk to her, she was going to go with him, kept haunting him.

Sanzo arrived just in time to watch Sakura being dragged away by a red head. But not the red head he feared, another red head.

"Gaara?" Sanzo looked confused. In a split second many thoughts ran through his mind. Should he go and stop them? No that would look really weird. It was already weird that they came to always meet Sakura after classes. He noticed the direction he was going was the washrooms. This made him suspicious. Was this guy a demon too? He couldn't do anything in front of the whole school, but he could say something to affect Sakura. Sanzo followed them slowly. Gaara took Satoshi in the washrooms. During the commotion cause by Gaara's abrupt entrance, Sanzo went inside a cubicle and locked it. The rest of the boys in the washroom left slowly noticing a weird tension.

"What are you doing?" Sakura panted.

Sanzo was fighting inside his head. Should he hide? Was this the right thing to do? Should he go out? But what if he was not a demon, which would just be difficult to explain. But then what could he want from Sakura to drag her here like this?

"Are you gay?"

All of Sanzo's questions smashed into a thousand pieces as he tried to comprehend what Gaara had just said. Sakura's confusion was not much less.

"What are you...?"

"Are you?" Gaara repeated.

"Why the heck would you say that?" Sakura tried to act normal.

"Cause boys don't look at boys that way," Gaara turned away from her face. And they shouldn't make other boys feel this way either.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura slowly pushed him away. "Who did I look at?"

"Sasuke!" Gaara exclaimed but looking at her scared expression he lowered his voice. "I am sorry. I am sorry about being so rash...I...I...just was I mean..."

"You are misunderstanding," Sakura's lower lip trembled as she tried to get her words out. "I don't have any relationship with him."

"The tension is obvious," Gaara said. "Don't...make it like that..." Gaara felt his heart getting heavier as he said this, and tried to make it sound normal. "I don't care for such things, but you know if this got out, Sasuke is not someone who will get bullied. You will. Don't become a target for bastards to annoy. You already stand out enough."

Sakura couldn't answer. Gaara took a few breaths.

"I am sorry," he apologized softly. "I over reacted. But you be careful."

He got no response from her. Clutching his head, and trying to hide his face he turned away. A few minutes of awkwardness passed and then Gaara walked out, not sparing her another glance. Sakura couldn't believe what had just happened. What look? What tension? The only thing between them was Sakura's hate for Sasuke. Why would Gaara say something like this? There was no way she still had any feelings for him. She didn't. She felt like she couldn't even trust herself anymore, and that feeling took the strength out of her legs.

"Well that was interesting," a familiar voice drawled. Sakura raised her head, previously buried in her arms. Sanzo was standing there, his hands in his pockets leaning against the wall. Sakura was too tired to make out the look in his eyes. Too tired to answer him.

Sanzo reached out to her. "Get up."

Sakura held his hand and he pulled her up.

"I am sor.." she began but Sanzo cut her off.

"Don't apologize to me," he said coldly. "Your personal matters, they only bother you, not me."

Sakura bit her lower lip. "Gaara misunderstood."

Sanzo clutched his fists. He was annoyed. Annoyed beyond his limits. He was too annoyed to even care to think about why he was so annoyed.

* * *

Kougaji was reading a book under his favourite tree when he felt a sudden shadow fall on his face. A scent filled the air around him, and he smiled up at his lover.

Yaone was smiling sweetly like always. She leaned down and kissed him. Kougaji grinned and pulled her down.

* * *

Sakura was lying back on Hakkai's bed. She knew this was not something a girl ought to be doing, but right now she really didn't care.

Hakkai was sitting on the edge, looking back and forth from Sakura to Sanzo. It was just the three of them in the room. Sakura had her eyes closed and Sanzo was puffing away on his cigarettes.

"So when is anyone going to tell me what is going on?" Hakkai finally said. He had to ignite the fire sooner or later. "Did you two have a fight?"

Sanzo looked at Sakura. "Ofcourse not. Why would we? After all that is something I could not care less about."

Sakura sat up, looking furiously at him. "Then why are you angry?"

"I am not angry."

"Yes, you are!"

"I am always like this. Not talking to you is what I always do."

"Do you think I am stupid? I realise that this may have made you think I am weak, but that is still not enough to be that angry!"

"I am NOT fucking Angry!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

Hakkai sighed. "Sakura-chan; explain to me please?"

"I don't care how fickle and weak and emotional you maybe," Sanzo put out his seventh cigarette. "What bothers me is how unfortunate it is, that the pendant landed in the hands of a boy crazy girl. One who is so weak, she can't even resist a boy who threw her away. "

Hakkai's eyes widened. "Sanzo, control yourself! Sakura-san please don't let it get to you, whatever he is saying. He is a bastard by birth..."

Hakkai reached out to hold her hand, but she pushed him away. Hakkai put his face in his hands, and threw an angry look at Sanzo. Sakura quietly got her shoes on, and got off the bed.

"Compared to being with you," she glared at Sanzo. "I would rather be used by Kougaji, let alone Sasuke, compared to being with you I would rather die alone!"

With that she slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Sakura walked furiously down the hallway, ignoring surprised passer bys. Tears were just hanging on her by her lashes, and her head felt like it was boiling. Fickle, emotional and weak. She resisted the urge to punch the wall.

Slam!

Sakura rubbed her forehead, confused by the sudden unwanted encounter.

"Are you okay?" Kougaji lightly touched her cheek. Sakura pushed him away.

"Yes, I am fine. Sorry for that."

She tried to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. He noticed her red eyes, which she was desperately trying to hide.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You seem upset."

"It is none of your business," she spat. There was no reason to be losing her control over Kougaji, but in the back of her mind she knew that the reason Sanzo had become so cold, Kougaji was one of the reasons. Looking at him, Sanzo's comments kept coming back to her. Fickle..

Kougaji looked surprised, pleasantly surprised at that. Sakura tore away from him and ran until she was out the building. Once outside, she went behind the school to the deserted area full of shrubs and hid behind the thick bushes.

She was over reacting, and she was aware of that. Sanzo was much crueler to others. Even if he had never been like this to her before, she shouldn't be this shocked over this. Her heart should not be this hurt.

"I haven't changed at all," she muttered. "I thought I would never have to feel this again."

And then she cried. And cried. Until she dozed off.

0

A few murmuring sounds awoke Sakura from her light nap. She was about to get up, but recognizing one of the sounds she immediately stiffened. It was Kougaji's voice and he was talking to a female. Sakura looked though the small openings in the shrubs and saw Kougaji with a beautiful tall girl, with purple hair. She seemed somewhat worried, Kougaji was lightly laughing. Then he wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed her. The girl turned a bit pink, they talked a bit more, and then the girl left.

Kougaji was watching Yaone when he felt a presence nearby. He looked around cautiously, and scanned the area.

A grin spread over his face. He turned to make sure Yaone had left, and made his way towards Sakura's hiding spot.

"Seems like I heard a kitten in the bushes," he teased playfully.

Understanding that she had been found, Sakura got up slowly.

"I am sorry," she bowed deeply. "I did not know you were here. Actually I had fallen asleep and when I woke you were already here, I didn't want you to think I was intentionally spying on you so I.."

"Why?" he asked

"What?"

"Why would I think you are spying on me?" he smirked.

Sakura didn't get to think of an answer to the question cause the purple haired girl came back. Looking at Sakura however she looked hesitant and looked confused at Kougaji.

"Ah," Kougaji said. "Don't worry. He is a good kid. He won't tell. So what's wrong?"

Yaone gave Sakura a small smile. "I forgot to give you this." She handed him a letter.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Lirin sent this. She won the competition. But she got punished for being rude to the teacher so now she is just in her room, and can't even use the mail service. That's why I had to bring this."

Kougaji nodded. "Thankyou."

Yaone smiled and left again. But not without another serious glance to Kougaji.

"So," Kougaji put the letter in his pocket and turned to look at Sakura. "Where were we?"

But Sakura was gone. Kougaji looked around but caught no sign of her. She must have entered a building. If that was the case the closest building here was the library.

"Idiot," he muttered and followed her.

Sure enough when he entered, Sakura was standing a few feet away. She looked uncomfortable to see him.

"Will you relax already?" he said coming closer to her. "I have told you not to come here alone. That shitty librarian is crazy."

"He is not here," she looked at her feet.

Kougaji sighed. "And were you aware of that before you came in?"

Sakura didn't answer. She didn't understand Kougaji, wasn't he her enemy? Then why did he care whether she was hurt by that shitty librarian or not? Or maybe he and the librarian were on different sides?

"Sakura?" Kougaji got closer.

Sakura took a step back. "I left in case you two were awkward cause of me. I should leave now too."

Again she tried to get away, and again he grabbed her arm.

"What?" she asked, trying her best not to raise her voice.

"Are you angry?" he asked

"About what?" she struggled to get her arm free, but he pulled her even closer until she felt his breath on her face.

"About Yaone," he put it there simply.

Sakura was taken aback that he was so confident about saying something like this. "Don't you think you are being too vain?"

He wrapped the other arm around her waist and pressed her against himself. "Then you are not?"

"Ofcourse I am not!" Sakura felt her muscles hurting. How could she have let him grab her? If she was further away she could have fought him, but not when it became a competition of muscle strength.

"Oh my," he whispered. "That is a little upsetting."

"How can you be this much of basta..."

But Sakura couldn't curse him as much as she wanted, because he kissed her. For a minute part of a second Sakura lost the control over her body. She pushed against him, but now both of his arms were around her, and her attempts were futile. After a few seconds Kougaji pulled away, and his hold on her lessened enough for her to shove him away.

She slapped him hard across the face, and left fuming. Kougaji bit his lip watching her go. That felt a lot better than he had expected it to.

* * *

Sakura thought it couldn't get worse. Gaara thinking she liked Sasuke, Sanzo being angry at her, being forcefully kissed by Kougaji.

_If Sanzo found out she had kissed Kougaji_

But she was wrong though. This day was about to get one more event.

She tried to calm herself down, instead of being emotional. Her face should not be suspicious right now. Deciding she ought to wash her face, made her way to the washrooms on the first floor. It was pretty dark now. And there were next to no students around. Sakura increased her pace and entered the washrooms.

There in front of her, was the second man responsible for Sanzo's anger. She was so tired that she didn't even feel any anger.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked surprised.

Sakura didn't have the strength to fight with him. She ignored him and washed her face normally.

"Sakura!" Sakura said louder. "What are you doing here? Have you lost your mind following me here?"

SLAM!

Sakura punched hard against the wall. Then she laughed. "You men really think the world revolves around you don't you?"

Sasuke looked at the dent on the wall. "Then why are you here?"

"I am here to find my mother," Sakura said coldly. "You being here was an unpleasant discovery."

"It's dangerous!" Sasuke replied angrily.

"Please act like you don't know me," she scoffed. "That way you won't be in any danger."

Sakura dried her face, and walked out. She had walked a few steps when she heard loud sounds of footsteps. After a while Sanzo stood there in front of her, his face was covered in sweat and he was huffing.

"Sanzo..." she whispered.

Sanzo walked towards her, breathing heavily. "Where were you?"

Sasuke had followed Sakura. He had to find out why she was here for real? For her mother? What the hell did that mean? He couldn't just leave her here; definitely if she got caught he would be in problem too. If she was here for him, then at the least he should safely send her back. In any case he had to talk to her.

Catching the glimpse of pink hair, Sasuke was about to call out. But he stopped when he saw another person with her. A tall blonde guy. Sasuke knew who he was. Genjo Sanzo, quite a popular senior. But what was he doing with Sakura? Was he talking to her of curfew?

Sanzo put one hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Are you hurt?"

"What?"

"Are you hurt?" Sanzo repeated the question, somewhat loudly.

"No.." Sakura felt scared. Sanzo was going to be angry. He was going to blow up now. She had been missing all day. Sanzo was going to kill her.

Sanzo pulled her into a hug, and finally Sakura's shock meter broke. "Thank goodness," he muttered in her ear. His legs were shaking, and Sakura got pulled down to her knees. Sanzo still didn't let go of her. She felt her cheeks burning up. Sanzo was hugging her. He wasn't yelling at her, insulting her but hugging her. And saying thank goodness she was ok.

"Don't ever do that again," he whispered. "Don't go where I can't find you, you idiot."

Sakura's eyes filled up and she wrapped her arms around him. "I am sorry. I am so sorry."

They stood like that for a long time, while Sakura cried on Sanzo's chest. And Sasuke looked stunned throughout the whole while.


	8. Eight Step:  First Kiss

They walked back in silence. Sanzo walked a few steps ahead of her, while she maintained a safe distance. Sasuke had left them, but she had caught the shock on his face. It was supposed to have felt good. But it didn't.

The hallways were dark; the small lights did little to improve the vision. Sakura moved a little closer to Sanzo. She of course was not surprised at his behavior. The guy was probably going to find it difficult to sleep tonight. She softly giggled.

Once back in their room, Sanzo pulled off his jacket and went to the washroom. Sakura sat down on the bed. The atmosphere suddenly felt so different now. She smiled, it was so homely suddenly. Sanzo came back after a few minutes, his face a little wet and his hair combed back.

"I am sorry," he ruffled his hair. "I needed to cool myself off."

Sakura shook her head. "I am sorry. To have worried you like that."

"Do you want to wash up?" he asked.

"Why, do I smell?"

Sanzo gave her an annoyed look. "Don't do what I hate the most in women."

Sakura got up. "Alright then."

This time Sanzo sat on his bed and waited. He tried to think what he should act like now. He always made sure to think things through, but now something inside him prevented him from thinking. He didn't want to think this through. After a while he gave up and lay back. Sakura took a long time to come out.

"There," she casually sat on his bed. "I don't smell bad now."

Sanzo got up slowly. This didn't feel too bad. Her being this comfortable with him. It was a strange kind of good feeling.

"Good," he sat his back pressed against the wall. "So want to tell me now? What you were doing?"

"I am not sure how to start Sanzo," Sakura moved next to him. "I guess, I guess I will start with this. I am very very scared right now."

Sanzo waited for her to continue. She took a few seconds to get it out, and then she got it out in one breath.

"I am scared. Suddenly I found out that there are beings like demons, who are trying to kill humans. And before I could properly digest that, I am already involved so deeply in it. I am the reason they might be able to kill everyone! The reason that you are having difficulty sleeping at night! It felt so much like a dream to me that I almost didn't feel it. Or I thought I didn't. Inside it has been hurting me. I am not a hero type. I am not that brave. I am so scared…"

She pulled her legs to her chest.

"My pendant no longer responds to me, and that was the only support I have always had. And then I end up being distracted from such a big event by an idiot who left me. But I don't know why, when I see him I don't feel angry. I feel like he is to be pitied. I feel like he wants to talk to me. I want to ask him what happened, but then I remember what an idiot I myself am being. There is so much more to life right now rather than some old friend's life. I should be concentrating on something else."

Sanzo's breathing fastened a little, but he kept his mouth shut.

"But I am even more scared now. I am scared of Kougaji. I am scared that I no longer have the power to hate those who deserve it. I feel so stupid, why can't I hate him? I saw that Yaone girl. She looked like a nice person, but she is a demon. Someone who is trying to kill us. Someone who wants to use me like a tool to achieve their purpose. "

"Sakura.."

"I no longer hate the bad people," Sakura frustrated clutched at her head. "But I am so scared. I am so scared that I am going to get used by them. I am scared of the pain I might have to go through."

Sanzo got up from the bed. He walked over to the switchboard and turned off the lights. Sakura watched him surprised.

She moved to get up. Maybe he was telling her to go to sleep now. Was he annoyed by how weak she was?

She was however pushed back.

"I didn't ask you to get up."

"What?" she stuttered. "What are you saying exactly.."

He sat down next to her. "Go on."

"What?"

"Go on," he repeated. "What you were saying."

Sakura's heart was about to burst. What was this situation? What in the world was this situation?

"I just meant that." What the hell had she been saying? "I am scared that I will hurt both myself and others."

"I see," he said. He had resumed his position on the bed. "I should start by saying I am relieved to hear that. "

Sakura moved towards him, and then she moved back. Sanzo noticed her movements but avoided it for now.

"I was scared you were not facing reality," he said. "But I am happy you have accepted it to the core. I am scared that we will lose too. Hakkai and others are too. Fear is what keeps us more keen and alert. It doesn't make us weaker. Fear means you have a hold of reality. Being totally fearless inside and out is just stupidity, not bravery. Fear becomes a problem when it pushes you to cowardly acts. Therefore always be prepared to face whatever you fear, so you will never become a coward."

Sakura looked at her hands. "Do you think I can do that'?"

"You are not a coward," he replied shortly.

Some moments passed. Sakura a few times moved forth and back. Sanzo watched her fidgeting with interest.

"But be honest," he said.

Sakura looked at him. Now that her eyes had gotten used to the dark, she could make out his face. He was staring straight into her eyes.

"Not to everyone," he said. "But with me. Be honest with me. About everything."

"..everything?.."

Sanzo's eyes were so unlike him right now. No they were not exactly unlike him, it was just a rare look in them.

"I find it hard to be honest about some things right now," his voice was low. "I will protect you as much as I can, and in return you be honest enough to make up for me."

They looked at each other for some time. "Alright."

She got closer to him, put her hands on the bed and pushed up a little to be face to face with him. He looked back with almost not perfectly balanced emotions on his face. Almost almost…scared..

Her heart was beating madly inside her, though she was trying to act like a confident and strong person. When she didn't move, Sanzo raised his hands and pulled her face to his.

He kissed her. Softly at first and pulled back quickly. Though it didn't last for more than half a second, Sakura was still out of breath. Sanzo didn't move his eyes from her face.

He kissed her again. This time she didn't let him break it up quickly. She thought she heard him chuckle when she pushed back. They broke up out of breath.

She lost herself, and hid her face in the sheets. Sanzo took a few deep breaths.

"You are not putting up with your half of the deal," he whispered. Even in the moonlight his flushed cheeks burned a bright pink.

"It's ok," she muttered. "Cause you will protect me anyways."

He laughed at that. Genuinely laughed. If Goku had heard this laugh he would have had it written down as a historic event.

Sakura pressed against his chest. This was all she was going to do. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Things were moving too fast for him too, but he decided not to think about it.

Sakura listened to his heart beat, which was also very fast. That relaxed her, he was also affected by this like she was.

"Sanzo," she pulled back.

He smiled at her. "What?"

"You seem so different right now," she said.

"People change for people," he replied. "I changed for Hakkai and others, and I changed for you."

Sakura grinned. "I want to ask something."

"What?"

"How long have you liked me?"

He blinked. "Huh?"

"What huh?" she asked. "How long have you had feelings for me?"

Sanzo took a moment to recover his feelings declared like that. He gave it a thought. "I am not sure."

"So from the first moment then?" she chuckled.

"Maybe," he whispered.

Sakura stopped laughing. "Seriously?"

"Maybe," he turned pink again. "Maybe I did."

He pulled her into a hug before she could say something else to throw him off balance. Sakura smiled and pressed against him.

They fell asleep.

* * *

"What are you thinking Kougaji?" Yaone asked. "You seem worried."

"I am not worried," he snapped. "Cant I even think without telling you?"

"Kougaji…"

Kougaji rubbed his fore head. "I am sorry I am just so, so stupid."

"What happened"? Yaone asked again

"I made a mistake," he said.

"What mistake is that?"

"I spoke to my prey," he replied.

Yaone's lip trembled. "Kougaji…"

* * *

The next morning Sanzo woke up early. More like of all the times he had woken in the night, this was the closest to morning.

Sakura was on his arm. Sanzo looked at her a while. This wasn't as horrifying as he had thought it would be if he were ever forced to get married. Having a lover was not a bad feeling.

She muttered something in her sleep. Her eyes were tightly clenched, and so were her fists on the sheets. Sanzo held her hand. She was probably having a bad dream. Her eyes fluttered a bit.

He bent down and kissed her, impressed by his own confidence.

She pushed him away and angrily screamed out Kougajis name. He looked shocked at her, and moved to hold her. Her violent movements were hard to control, and Sanzo tried to calm her down making sure not to end up hurting her in the process.

"Sakura wake up," he held her arms. She fully woke after a few moments. "Sanzo?"

Sanzo's eyes were rather cold "You ok?"

She looked scared at him. What had she just screamed out? "Yeah…"

"Are you sure?" he asked. His grip was very tight on her.

"Sanzo, what did I just say?" she asked.

Sanzo's eyes narrowed a little. "You said to get away from you."

"Really? That's all?"

He looked closely at her. "Yes."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. She then hugged him. "I had a bad dream."

"I realized that," he said and loosely hugged her back. "Don't worry, I will kill anyone who comes close to you, for..for whatever reason."


	9. Ninth Step: What I want to know

The school was in its top spirits. The elections were underway, and due to this all classes had been canceled. Sakura walked slowly behind the group, and looked around happily. There were many stalls with many types of foods, and other things like caps with the school logo and other interesting items.

"Election day is not just for election," Hakkai explained. "It's more like a festival."

"It seems so much fun!" Sakura exclaimed. "I want to try everything."

"Here is an interesting one," Hakkai grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side. It was a palmistry stall. Sanzo's eyes narrowed but he followed silently. Gojyo had been captured by his juniors in the football team, and he was busy with them. Goku had followed Gojyo back. Sanzo had silently wished that Hakkai would get busy too, but instead Hakkai had constantly been hogging Sakura's attention.

"Hello!" the boy sitting at the stall grinned. Sakura thought he really resembled a dog, with his pointy teeth and slanted eyes. Where had she seen him? Was he in her class?

"Kiba," another boy behind him said. "I am going out for a while, hold the stall."

"Ok," Kiba answered loudly.

"Alright then," Sakura held out her hand. "Tell me."

The guy held her hand, all the time keeping eye contact with her.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Haruno Satoshi," she answered. "Aren't you supposed to be looking at my hand?"

He grinned and observed her hand for a moment.

"You have love troubles," he finally said. Hakkai had sat next to Sakura, so Sanzo had to sit beside Hakkai.

"Love troubles?" Sakura asked. "Haha, that's not at all true."

Sanzo smiled. Hakkai noticed this but made no comment.

"Oh no," Kiba said. "An old flame is creating problems for you. You are..let's see..you are destined to be together with your old flame. Oh, it's a forbidden love!"

"Are you reading her hand or her face?" Hakkai laughed, though his tone was serious.

Kiba grinned at him. "Both maybe."

Sakura pulled her hand back. Just as they were about to get up, Sakura froze. Sanzo looked back and saw that Sasuke was standing behind them. His face looked really haggard and tired.

"Hey Sasuke!" Kiba waved to him. Sasuke didn't notice him. He looked at Sakura for a while then at Sanzo, who glared at him, and then he turned around and left.

"Excuse his behavior," Kiba sighed. "You know why he isn't in a good mood."

That sentence was aimed at Sakura. She looked back at him surprised. How much did this guy know? Had Sasuke told him about her? About her and Sanzo? What about her gender?

Sanzo's eyes met her, and he motioned her to stay calm.

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked him.

"Aren't you an old friend of his?" Kiba asked. "I thought you would know why he is not feeling good today, with the elections and all."

"No," she shook her head. Relief spread through her, it didn't seem like Sasuke had mentioned anything of last night to this person. But this got Sanzo agitated.

Kiba looked surprised at her. "Seriously? From the way he acts with you, I would have thought you guys were really close."

"Let's go," Sanzo turned back. "This guy is talking nonsense."

Hakkai didn't budge and neither did Sakura. "Do you know something?" Hakkai asked Sanzo, who looked away. Hakkai noticed his clenched fists.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Do you know about the previous head boy?" Kiba's voice was hushed now. "People say he died of an illness back in his hometown, but that's not true. The truth is.."

Sakura leaned in, and Sanzo groaned.

"The truth is he was murdered," Kiba whispered. "Do you know the name of the previous head boy?"

Sakura shook her head, though the answer was somewhat becoming obvious now.

"Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's Brother."

0

"How long will you be like that?" Sanzo asked getting angry.

After they had left the stall, Hakkai noticing the atmosphere decided to finally give them some privacy and left. Sakura seemed to be in a daze.

"Did you know about this?" she asked him.

"About what?"

"That Sasuke's brother was the previous head boy?" she wasn't looking at him. "He was killed. Killed by demons?"

Sanzo sighed. "Yes I knew. I didn't … know that you didn't know."

She turned on her feet. Though much shorter than him, she looked straight in his eyes. Sanzo could see this was turning bad.

"How would I know this?"

"Hakkai told you he died. I didn't know he didn't tell you he had died of demons."

"No! The fact that he was Sasuke's brother. Did you really think I knew that?"

Sanzo suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the crowd. The hallways were pretty much deserted but Sanzo pulled her all the way to their room. He didn't say anything until he had closed and locked the door of their room.

Sakura sat on her bed, and held her face in her hands.

"Look," he sat down next to her. "I knew this would affect you, and not in a good way. So I just wanted to..not give you any more to deal with."

"No," she looked at him. "You didn't want me to get involved with Sasuke."

Sanzo's eyes turned colder, and he punched the bed. "So what if that was the reason. You yourself said that you shouldn't be involved with anyone else right now! That you should be focused on just saving yourself, and getting out of this problem. His brother is not the only one who died!"

"But Sasuke came here for him," Sakura whispered. "He came here for him. All this time he was hurting so much, and.."

Sanzo grabbed her shoulders and kissed her hard. She pushed him back, but he didn't budge. After a minute he pulled back, both of them out of breath. Sakura had tears of anger in her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" she huffed. "Why are you acting like this?"

"How am I supposed to act like then?" he thundered. "You dream of kissing Kougaji, a demon who is trying to kill us. And now you are sitting here acting like this for some old flame! You are the one who has something wrong with her!"

Sakura stared at him. "Dreaming..of what?"

"This morning," he looked away. "You were dreaming of Kougaji. And don't say you weren't cause I know you were."

Her lips trembled. "I wasn't dreaming of kissing him, it was..it was him forcing himself on me."

Sanzo muttered something. Pulled his shoe off, stood still for a while and then threw it across the room. Sakura got back, and stared at him in shock. Sanzo was trembling in anger.

"Sanzo, calm down," she tried hard to get the words out. "You know I like you. It was just out of fear, I was so scared after the dream too..and ..and Sasuke is just someone I know..I just..I just lost myself for a while..I am.."

Tears fell at full speed down her face. She was scared. More scared of Sanzo, then she had been when Kougaji had forced himself on her. This was the first time she had felt this kind of fear.

Sanzo looked at her. She couldn't look away from his eyes. His eyes that looked both angry and sad, made her heart beat even harder.

She extended a shaking hand to his shoulder, and touched it lightly. "I am sorry," she bit her lip to keep her voice from sounding tearful.

His breathing slowly calmed down, and he groaned.

"I lost control," he muttered. With that he got up, pulled on his shoes and walked out of the room.

0

The operations were under full speed at the demons hide out. The preparations were complete; all that was required now was for the girl and her necklace.

But there was another problem now. It seemed like any mistake in the process could destroy everything, or in other words if there was a mistake with the necklace the whole process would have to be redone.

Lately there had been no response from the girl or the necklace. There were suspicions that there had been a mistake, and the girl was not the one at all.

Kougaji, to Yaone's surprise, did nothing to find out whether the girl was really the requirement or not. She had tried to ask him about it, but like always he had given no real answer. But she had lost her limits when she had found out that Kougaji had even warned Sakura not to go to the library.

"Why on earth would you do that?" she had exclaimed. "That would be a perfect way to catch her!"

"I want to be the one to catch her," he had answered. "I don't trust that wacko. I don't trust that he will even give us what we want, the only way to ensure our objectives is if we do all the work ourselves."

0

Hakkai met Sanzo in the grounds. Hakkai was surrounded by a bunch of juniors, who were asking him who to vote for.

"What's wrong?" he asked noticing Sanzo's expressions.

"Nothing," he snapped.

Hakkai raised an eyebrow, and shut his mouth. He could see what had happened; he was just surprised to see that even Sanzo could feel jealousy.

0

Sakura walked alone, in the grounds at the back of the school. She thought about if she was the one who was wrong or Sanzo. The more she thought about it, the more it was obvious it was her fault. She had gotten distracted again. It was only natural that Sanzo would get angry.

She touched the pendant, which she had worn again. It was cold and dead. Sakura pulled it up towards the sky, and watched it change colors in the sun's light.

A sharp pain spread through her forehead. She looked up rubbing her head, and saw that she had collided with the library. She hadn't even realized when she had come here. She walked around it slowly, until she reached the main entrance. Wondering whether or not to go in, she remembered Kougaji who had told her to steer clear of the library.

But then again should she really trust Kougaji? And the librarian who knew of her secret, it didn't seem like he had told anyone. She pulled out her wallet, and within it was the library card. Her name "Haruno Sakura" written in bold letters on the top.

Very well then, she was going inside.

"Good morning!" chirped an annoying voice. "How nice to see you again, been a long while hasn't it!"

Sakura bowed slightly. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Yes?" the man put his bunny doll on the counter.

"Well," she handed him her card. "How did you know my real name?"

He smirked. "I know everything that is to know about this school. Is there something 'you' wish to know?"

Sakura's heart leapt. "Something I want to know?"

"Yes," the man gingerly played with her card. "Now if a girl comes to a boy's school it must be for a very good reason right? Was there something you wanted to know? "

Sakura looked at the floor, her mind numb. In her heart she knew this man could not be trusted, but on the other hand she wanted to know the meaning behind her mother being here.

"Yes," she finally replied. "I want to know about my mother."

The man's mouth split into a hideous grin. He grabbed her hand and whisked her through the large shelves. "Alright then!"

"Where are you taking me?" she huffed.

"Where all the information is kept!" he answered excited. "This is a library girl. We go to the books!"

He stopped at a wall, and Sakura finally got time to regain her breath. Holding up one hand over the torch, and pushing the wall with the other, he opened up a door.

"A secret room?" she asked.

He didn't answer but walked in. Sakura cautiously walked behind him. The room was much less lit, as compared to the library. It also was not over flowing with books, though there was a bunch of them in a corner. Sakura walked to the pile and gently touched the cover. Her pendant began to heat up.

She jumped at a loud sound behind her and saw that the man had left her. And he had closed the door on his way out!

Horrified she pounded on the wall, and screamed at the man.

"I will bring you out in the evening," his voice came. "Right now you need to have a nice talk with your mother."

Sakura froze. What was this lunatic talking about?

A few minutes passed. Sakura sat in a corner, holding her heated pendant. She didn't have the heart to read the books right now. Her pendant was getting hotter, and hotter. Until her hand could not take it, and she pulled it off her. Yanking it that way broke the chain, and it dropped on the floor a few feet from her.

Bright light shone from the pendant, and mist surrounded it. Sakura watched with her eyes widened, her jaw dropped and without breathing, as a woman's shape molded from the mist. Sakura was scared out of her wits, but she didn't pull back. More like she couldn't move a muscle and she just stared. The mist woman raised a hand and gently stroke her face.

"Oh you silly child," she whispered. "Of the entire world I tried to protect you from, you walked into the worst possible choice."


End file.
